But, I Never Loved You
by Mystical Starlight
Summary: I’ve always felt the sweetest urge to touch, to kiss, to be above you. I even felt like I could mold you, But I never loved you. FINALLY COMPLETE! Warning, strong lesbian themes are in this story so if you have a problem with it, just don't bother.
1. How It All Came To Be

It started in a way that nobody would have imagined. It started with two ordinary teenagers, two ordinary lives, but two completely unordinary families. One of them lived with the rich, the other with the poor. They both knew each other, but neither had any idea that one day they would end up together.   


This all began on one soft, rainy morning. Ginny was out in the garden picking a tomato for her salad when her mother called her in.   


"Ginny dear! Come on inside. There are some visitors for you!" That surprized her. She didn't have any friends so why would anyone be calling for her?   


"Hello?" Ginny almost fainted when she entered the room and saw Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy standing in front of her father's chair.   


Narcissa was beautiful... Of course it went without saying. She _was _after all chosen by Lucius. He only chose the best.   


"Can I help you?" Lucius nodded and pushed his long hair behind his shoulder.   


"As you must know, the Malfoys are a long line of pure blooded witches and wizards." Ginny looked down at her dirty hands. Oh how she wished she could wash them!   


Lucius used his cane to tilt her head up.   


"You are quite beautiful... I'm sure in a nice dress and if we cleaned you up a bit you'd be quite suitable."   


Ginny blushed.   


"Suitable for what, Mr. Malfoy?" Lucius gave the snear that she knew quite well.   


"For my son."   


In the next room, all six of her brothers gasped, along with her mother and father. The two Malfoys must have requested to see her alone...   


"Excuse me?"   


Mister Malfoy looked around the kitchen.   


"I know this home is too cramped for a girl like you. You need some room to spread your wings. We are running out of pure bloods young lady. As you know, the Parkinsons and the Malfoys and crossbreeded for millions of centuries. We can't seem to find one that we are no longer related to. We have decided to put the Weasleys into the mix."   


Ginny shook her head lightly, her long red hair lightly brushing her bottom.   


"As much as I appreciate the offer Sir, I will have to decline-"   


"She accepts!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, jumping into the room.   


"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, she accepts. Come back tomorrow to fetch. I promise she will be ready for you."


	2. Graymans Pub

Ginny was furious. How _dare_ her mother do that to her? If she didn't want to marry the bastard, then she shouldn't have to marry him!

Ginny ran up to her room with wind whipping behind her at her incredible speed. All of her brothers jumped out of the way. They had witnessed her wrath before; none of them wanted to be the receiver of it.

When Ginny reached her room, she slammed the door. Her mother was going to hear it when she came in, that was for sure! A light tap on the door made her spin toward it.

"Come in." She was ready to hit whomever was there. It wasn't either of her parents though. It was George. Jumping into his arms, Ginny began crying.

"Why George? Why is she making me do this?" George sat on Ginny's bed and comforted her. He could always make her feel better, no matter what.

"Shh. Ginny, it'll be ok." Ginny cuddled against his side and closed her eyes. She just wanted to stay there forever. Nothing could make her happier.

The door opened again and in popped Fred with his wide sad eyes. He had obviously just talked to Molly and Arthur. Ginny had to get married to that low life creep. Her nails dug into George's side as the tears came out quicker that they had before.

"Did they tell you why? Why do I have to marry him?"

Fred took Ginny by the hand and led her down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Mother. Sit."

Molly sat. She knew that Ginny was upset and when she was upset it was best to just do as she asked. Arthur walked in from the parlor and sat beside her.

"Why? Mother, why do you want me to marry him?" Molly's eyes were watering now. She knew she had to tell her some day, and now was just the time.

"Ginny, when you were born and my parents found out, I was disowned. After Ron, they made me take a vow that I would never have any other children, since '_only animals have litters'_ and apparently, you were enough to make this family a litter. We used to be very high up in class; higher than the Malfoys even. When Lucius found out about our… 'problem,' he offered to help us, give us up to ten thousand galleons and bring us back up, but for a price. We had to promise that you would marry his son. We completely forgot up to today when we saw him at the door. We wanted to tell you first baby but we just-"

Ginny stood and fled from the room again. This time she had no intention of staying. She ran up to her room, broke her piggy bank and stuffed the 50 galleons she had saved into her bag. Next she stuffed in her clothes and as she mounted her pitiful broom, Ginny swore that she would never see this house again.

Knockturn Alley was a lot different from Diagon Alley. There were women standing around; ugly women; and one by one they hopped into the carriages of old men. There were young men too, playing card games on the ground. That was when she saw what she was looking for.

Grayman's Pub.

"This one's a keeper!" the bouncer shouted when Ginny downed her 23rd shot. Ginny stood, and staggered out the door when a tall man grabbed her around the hips.

"Oh no you don't. You're coming home with me!" Ginny wriggled and tried to escape, but it was no use. He was too strong. That was when she decided to scream. Everything went blank after that.


	3. Can You Save Me Please

Ginny opened her eyes. Where was she? She didn't recognise anything but the black cloak that was over the green chair in the corner. That was hers. The room was huge! It was larger than her entire house! Ginny pulled the blanket off her body, looking around. Out from the next room came a boy with a bare chest, shaking his wet hair with a towel. It was Draco Malfoy. Ginny couldn't take her eyes off his muscular chest...   


"I see you're up." He sat beside her and lifted her bangs off her forehead.   


"It's still a little red, but you'll be alright." Ginny just stared at him with blank eyes. She remembered what happened the previous night. Well, some of it. Nothing after she fainted and from what she remembered, someone was trying to take her home and seduce her! Malfoy had forced himself on her!   


Draco watched as the puzzle put itself together in her head.   


"Yo-you!" He tried to calm her down, but she jumped up, screaming like a maniac. Malfoy grabbed her around the hips and covered her mouth.   


"Shhh! Calm down Weasel! You're fine." The small Weasley was hyperventilating. Malfoy rolled his eyes.   


"Would you please calm down?" Ginny took a deep breath.   


"Ok. I found you in Knockturn Alley. There was some guy in a corner with you flipping out and he was feeling you up after you fainted. I brought you back here and took care of you. Now if you _don't_ mind, I'd like a thank you and also an apology for ruining my evening!"   


Ginny blinked gently and looked at him. He looked furious...   


Picking up her cloak, she slipped it on and put on her white hat.   


"I am going back. Thank you Mr. Malfoy and good day but I am not staying here and I am most _certainly_ not marrying a petty, rude, disgusting git like you!" And she left the room.   


Opening the door just seconds later, she replied, "And thank you by the way... For saving my life..." And with a gentle, thankful smile, she was gone for good. Or so she thought.   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


Ginny rushed down the street. She remembered why she had run off now so she was wandering. She had lost her broom in the battle so she had to walk... Where was she now? She had no idea... But she knew where she wanted to go that was for sure! Remus was in Spain, and she was going to go to him. They had been pen-palling for a long time, so she knew where he was. She didn't have any place else to go...

She was pretty cold... It was warm out so she didn't really know why! She looked at her hands. They were very pale... She had never noticed that before...   


She had been walking for quite a while when she bumpped her head into someone's chest. "Oops, I'm sorry!" she muttered, but kept walking. The person grabbed her arm.   


"Where are you headed in such a rush?" Ginny looked up. It was a tall blonde that _looked _like Malfoy, but she could tell it wasn't. Not _Draco_ anyway.   


"That's none of your buisness thank you _very_ much. Now kindly let me go so I may be on my way." But he didn't. He just looked at her; circling her as though he were a vulture and she was a plump, vulnerable pound of flesh.   


"Aren't you a pretty little thing?" Ginny crossed her arms.   


"Was that a question? Because if it was, yes. I am pretty; but I'm not as little as you may think I am. I've lived with 6 wild maniac brother my whole life so I can take you-" But the gentleman started laughing.   


"I'm not going to hurt you luv. I just wanna look..." Ginny's face turned red in both anger, and embarassment. Nobody had ever shown her that kind of attention before other than Colin Creevy's little brother Dennis...   


"I would thank you to let me go." He half smiled.   


"I don't need your thanks. I'd much rather have you for my own-" But just as he put a hand to her hip, a spell shot from behind her shoulder and hit the boy in the chest. Turning around quickly, Ginny saw Draco Malfoy standing there.   


"You followed me! How dare you?" But Malfoy tossed her her broom and wand.   


"You left these at my house." And he turned to leave. Ginny felt horrid now...   


"Wait Malfoy."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   


A/N What do you think so far? I think it's pretty good. lol Maybe a little rushed but thats ok.


	4. To Be Kind

A/N I know it's been a while, but I'm back and I'm writing lol. I've been working on chapters for a bunch of my stories so they'll all be done eventually lol.

xXxXxXxX

Draco turned to look at the small girl. He wasn't used to being nice, and the little wench couldn't even be appreciative in return! He understood her pain, that was for sure. He _knew_ that she didn't want to marry him because honestly, he didn't want to marry her either. She wasn't his idea of the perfect woman, but at least he had the decency to be _nice _to girl.

"What do you want from me Weasley? Like you, I have a life to return to."

Ginny signed and took a footstep towards him. She wasn't quite sure how to word the sentence she so badly didn't want to say, so she decided to just say the two simple default words that made everything easier.

"I'm sorry. I was just…" Suddenly, tears began to well up inside of her eyes.

Draco took a few quick steps toward her, and before she knew what was happening, she was tucked into his arms.

"Nobody gave me the choice you know! My mother decides suddenly that I'm supposed to marry you and no offense but, I don't even like you!"

She looked up at him with her shining green eyes that were now somewhat red from tears.

He smirked a little and brushed some tears from her cheek. "None taken Weasley. To be honest, I'm not all too fond of you either."

Ginny rubbed her wet cheek against his suit. He did his best not to yell at her, and took her cheeks in his hands.

"Feeling better little one?"

Ginny nodded and took a deep breath. "Yes I do. Thank you Malfoy."

He smirked once again. "I do have a name and as my uh…fiancé, as I've heard you are now, you should feel free to use it."

Ginny sighed and played with her bare fingers.

"Oh, that reminds me," Draco said, fishing around inside his inside pocket. "I went to go get this for you."

He took a small ring box from his inside pocket and held it out at his side.

"I knew you wouldn't want to do it, and when my father told me that you said yes, you wouldn't believe my shock. To make this a little bit easier on you… I mean I _know _this doesn't compensate for anything but… well…I got you this. It isn't very much but…" He sighed. "At least I can do this right."

He got on his knee and opened the box.

Ginny's jaw dropped when she saw the platinum gold ring. It had an emerald on one side, a ruby on the other, and in the center was a beautiful heart cut diamond. She could swear that her heart stopped beating for a moment.

"Bloody… How much did you spend on this?"

Draco shook his head. "Just give me your hand Weasley."

Ginny held her pale hand out to him and felt her eyes grow wider when he slid the delicate ring on her ring finger. She couldn't believe that any of this was real! Never had she had any piece of jewelry before, fake _or _real. She never even had her ears pierced!

"Oh my goodness…"

Draco stood up and smiled. Something filled his whole body with warmth to see the smallest of the Weasley clan so happy. Her eyes were filling up with tears again.

"Why did you… You didn't have to… How much did yo-"

Draco covered her open lips with one finger and smiled. "Hush Weasley. It's yours, that's all you need to know ok?"

Ginny looked at her finger. It looked so out of place in comparison her torn and tattered clothes.

Until that very moment, Ginny hadn't noticed that the rain was making her white tee-shirt transparent.

"Look Weasley… I know you don't like me very much but seeing as you have no place to go, since you ran away, why don't you come to my flat. Nobody will even know you're there. I promise. You can have your own room and we can pretend I'm some place else."

Ginny sighed. "I don't know if that's a good idea…"

He took a slight step toward her and brushed her wet cheek with the back of his hand.

"Look Gin… If something were to happen to you tonight, I don't know what I would do with myself. Please. At least just for tonight. Look, we can go out and look for flats tomorrow for you to live in. Just please… Come home with me."

Unbeknownst to Ginny, from the moment that Draco touched her, she had halted her breathing. She gulped.

"Well… So long as it would be just tonight… I guess that's fine."

Draco smiled and took her tiny hand in his.

"Just tonight it is then."

xXxXxXxX

Draco had to suppress a chuckle when Ginny came out of the bathroom in one of his tee-shirts that he had outgrown long ago. It came to her ankles, and as ridiculous as she looked… He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was as well.

Her long, red, ringlet curls hung down to her hips. She was now dry, so her freckles were now more prominent.

Her blue eyes were so vibrant against his dark flat… Everything seemed so dim, and then Ginny was just so…Bright. Even in the misery she was in now, she still made the room light up.

She walked up to him and stood, forehead to chest with him.

"Thanks again. I really appreciate what you've done for me…"

Before he could stop himself, Draco tilted her small chin with one finger. His chest heart was pounding in his chest louder than he was sure it ever had. It was all he could do not to press her lips against hers and push her onto the couch. Instead however, he gave her forehead a gentle peck.

"If you need anything, my room is right by yours."

Ginny nodded, her cheeks a gentle pink.

"I'll see you in the morning little one."

xXxXxXxX

A/N Hehe and cut hehe. I'm doing good and hopefully by tomorrow there will be another chapter out J


	5. Breakfast and Uhh

A/N I'm glad people are reading my work again J Although I only got one review, I am thankful that I got a total of _115 _hits for chapter 5 alone! I was all excited to read that lol. Now, if only people would REVIEW when they read a story lol. And now, on with the show hehe.

xXxXxXxXx

Ginny opened her eyes and stretched out. It wasn't until she felt the silk of the green sheets on her bed that she realized it wasn't quite _her _bed that she was in.

She looked around a few times with worry before she remembered where she was.

'Ugh,' she thought to herself. The scent of bacon in the air somewhat broke into her thought.

Ginny slid out of the bed and walked toward the scent. She opened the heavy door to the room she was sleeping in, and was greeted by the wonderful scent of bacon and eggs.

What surprised her most however was the sight of Draco Malfoy, standing in front of a frying pan that was spitting grease, in a white suit.

The door came behind her and slammed, causing Draco to jump. He turned to look at her and gave her a sweet smile.

"Good morning. I'm making you breakfast. Have a seat and tell me how you like your eggs."

Ginny bit her nails and sat in the chair farthest from the grease that was spitting an impressive length.

"Scrambled please?"

He nodded and winked. "You got it babe. How did you sleep? I hope it wasn't too cool in there. It's cold outside so I gave you a bunch of blankets but I wasn't sure if they would be enough. I fixed your clothes by the way. They don't have any more holes in them but I figured that before we go flat-shopping, I can take you for some clothes. Oh, wait… How did you sleep?"

Ginny hid a small chuckle at his over-eager speech. "I slept fine, it wasn't too cool, thank you, and that won't be necessary."

Draco flipped some bacon on a plate and set it aside.

"Of course it is. I'll get you some nice dresses for special occasions… Some skirts… Some pajamas… No pants. Real ladies don't wear pants."

Ginny hopped from her chair. "Look buddy, I'm marrying you. I'm not being adopted. If I want to wear pants, I'm wearing pants."

Draco didn't so much as blink.

"No wife of mine is wearing pants."

Ginny took a step toward him and got close to his chest as her nose would allow. "Then I'll just go nude."

Draco smirked the smirk that she remembered from school. He reached a hand down to the bottom of the long tee-shirt she was wearing.

"Well then allow me to assist you."

Ginny squealed and began batting at his hand as he tugged the shirt up. She felt herself fall into the wall as Draco began tickling her.

"Stop it!" she yelped out at him over her laughter, but he didn't oblige.

"Malfoys like it when promises are kept and madam, I would like to see you nude now!" He pinned her to the wall with both arms above her head with one hand, and with the other, he tickled her right side.

"Please stop!" she squealed between giggles. She was wriggling hard against him, but he didn't stop.

"The eggs!" she tried, and it worked.

"Oh bloody…" he hopped off of her and ran to the pan of eggs. "Perfect timing," he said, putting the eggs on a plate, and then the plate on the table.

"Come on and eat."

Ginny brushed her hair behind her ears and felt red crawl up her neck and into her pale cheeks.

Ginny sat in the chair and lifted her fork. Draco came from behind her and placed a colorful napkin in her lap and went to give her cheek a soft peck. Without knowing his plan, Ginny turned her head, accidentally touching lips with him. She gasped and pulled away, but not before seeing a bright flash of light from the third story window.

'Oh shit…' was Draco's only thought.

xXxXxXxXx

A/N I would love some more reviews. It would be greatly appreciated people! Oh, and please, if you have any requests, ideas, critiques, I would love to hear them! I live for comments so please, leave me some :)


	6. I Like Yellow

A/N Ok I'm doing pretty good. This is the second chapter that I started in the same day and I'm pretty hopeful that I'm going to finish it by the end of the day. So yeah, two chapters published in the same day? GO ME lol. I'm so excited right now about this because I'm getting back in the hang of writing hehe. I kind of stopped for a long time and now, I'm thrilled to be back!

xXxXxXxXx

Draco had Ginny so close to his hip that she thought she was going to end up in his coat with him.

"Malfoy look, I'm not an invalid. I can walk on my own. You can let go of me now." The words came out of her mouth, but he didn't seem to hear them. His arm moved from around her shoulder to hook around her hips.

She let out a deep sigh and looked around. She became shockingly aware of the stares she was getting from people. She tried hard not to notice, but it was close to impossible, especially since people were _whispering._ That term is a loose one, considering people could hear their _whispering_ up to three miles away.

"Do you see that? That's a Malfoy and a Weasley!"

"I hear she's knocked up!"

"I hear he's secretly trying to kill her!"

"I hear she's a _clone _of the _real _Ginny!"

Ginny surprised herself when she leaned closer into his side. She didn't notice the smirk on his face turning into a smile at the feel of her tiny body against his side.

"This is our first stop Ginny so go on in." He held the door open to a dress shop.

As soon as she stepped in, she was bombarded by people.

"Is this her?" came the voice of one very tall, and very _blonde _woman close to Draco's side. He simply nodded.

"Do your magic."

Before she knew it, Ginny had been stripped of her clothes, and she was standing before a mirror in just her knickers. She felt her cheeks turn red.

'_Wow_,' Draco thought to himself.

He had never realized how truly beautiful she was. She had a nice stomach… For some reason, the people he knew liked stickly skinny women, but he liked his with a little chub on them, and chub Virginia had. Not much, but enough that he could squeeze while he had her pinned against that wall…

Her legs were tiny in length, but he didn't mind. Usually he liked it when girls were tall, almost up to his large size, but for some reason, her small size intrigued him.

"What color Mr. Malfoy?" the woman asked, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Oh… Um… Green. Make it as close to the color of an emerald as possible. It'll be something nice to bring out the color of her eyes."

Ginny giggled as the older women began poking and tugging at her ticklish sides.

"Anything else dear?" she asked, tugging her hair away from her face.

"Maybe white. I don't know… White, or a light pink."

Malfoy looked at Ginny from her head to her feet, and then back up. She was so beautiful…and she looked so vulnerable, just sitting there and looking so lost.

"Do you have your school robes Ginny?" he asked.

She looked up from the women. "Oh…I have my old ones."

"How old are they?" he asked, although fearing that his suspicions about them were correct.

"Well… They were Percy's robes so…"

Malfoy sighed and looked back up at her.

"We're getting you some new robes as well then. No wife of mine is going anywhere in robes as old as that. How many do you suppose you need? Ten? Eleven?"

Ginny's eyes grew suddenly wide.

"Wow…Um, I only really need one pair. That's how many I have now so…"

Draco sighed. "Eleven it is. And you're a Gryffindor aren't you… So the colors should be… Ok. You stay here. Marcy, come with me."

One of the women stood from Ginny's feet and followed him outside of the store. That was where all the women began to have fun.

xXxXxXxXx

"Give him the measurements Marcy."

The man took Ginny's measurements and placed them on the counter, then looked back down at the two of them.

"Ok, so what is it that you need kids?"

Draco looked at the displays.

"I need some traditional Gryffindor robes, in that size; eleven of them. May I see what you have for dress robes also please? I'd like to get her some of those as well."

xXxXxXxXx

"What is your favorite color dear?" the oldest looking of the women asked Ginny.

She merely smiled and excitedly replied "Yellow. I love yellow. It's so pretty. Especially the lightest of yellows. I think pale yellow _anything _is beautiful. When I was small, I had this yellow dress with little yellow gems on it… I wish I still had it actually! It was lovely…"

xXxXxXxXx

"Is that all you need Mr. Malfoy? Anything for yourself I can do for you?"

Malfoy shook his head and took the bag. "I graduated already. I don't need anything, but thank you anyhow." At that, both he and Marcy exited the store.

When they entered the other store, Ginny was asleep on a long row of chairs, and another woman was standing on the stool.

Draco rolled his eyes and took a step toward the sleeping little girl. He tugged her up into his arms, then turned toward the old woman who was suddenly all too close.

"Here are your dresses Mr. Malfoy. Oh, and before you go… We would like to make a suggestion…"

xXxXxXxXx

Draco hefted Ginny to one arm, and opened his door. He then pulled Ginny back into both arms, and carried her into the house.

He dropped the bags on her bedroom floor and slipped her into the bed. He tugged her shoes off, and then her sweater. He then pulled a light sheet over her, and sat beside her sweet, sleeping body.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are Virginia Weasley?" He brushed her bangs away from her small face.

"Anyone that hasn't said it is a bloody idiot beyond belief. Everything is perfect about you Ginny and I wish it weren't so… Then it may be easier to take you looking for flats later… _Lords_ why is this so difficult?"

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I wish I had the testi's to tell you all this while you were awake but I fear I haven't…"

He leaned forward and pecked her nose.

"Well, we're engaged… At least we have a start there eh?" He leaned closer to her and in her ear he whispered, "Maybe some day you can grow to love me."

xXxXxXxXx

A/N I would love some more reviews. It would be greatly appreciated people!


	7. Flat Hunting

A/N I'm definitely loving all the reviews I've been getting lately so feel free to continue sending them all my way lol.

xXxXxXxXx

The moment Ginny opened her eyes, she realized that she had never gone searching for the flat. She slipped out of the bed and stumbled off into Draco's room.

"Draco, we never-" Her jaw dropped when she caught sight of a completely nude Draco Malfoy.

Squealing on the top of her lungs, Ginny turned her head and covered her eyes.

"Oh my… I am _so _sorry! I didn't mean to come in here while you're um…"

Draco simply rolled his eyes and pulled a towel around himself. He wasn't phased at all, just a little startled from the scream.

"Look Weasley, if you're going to be in my room while I'm naked and screaming, you'd better be naked too, or I won't look too good."

He slid an arm around her waist and gave her neck an affectionate kiss. Her shiver merely motivated him to move onward.

"Do you not see eye to eye with me on this one?" His one peck turned into another, and then his tongue traced a small circle. That was when Ginny had enough.

"Look, this can't happen. Just get dressed. We're going for a flat today if you'd forgotten, and then I want to be out of here as soon as possible."

xXxXxXxXx

Draco was _furious_, and that was a light term for it. Never before had he been turned down, and by a Weasley? The little wench had some nerve! Nerve, and balls bigger than his head. Never before had anyone seen him naked, and then flip the way she had! He wasn't sure why he was so angry…

For some reason, he had hoped Ginny would like what she saw. He was sure he would be _thrilled _to see her that way.

xXxXxXxXx

Ginny looked up into the bathroom mirror, water droplets still visible in her face. She didn't mean to be so rude to him…It was just that…

She had always assumed that the first time she saw a naked man (other than one of her brothers,) it would be on her _wedding _night. Sure, she was marrying the first man she had ever seen nude but… Somehow, that was the point. She didn't _want _to marry Malfoy. It wasn't even that it was him, she just had never gotten a _choice _in the matter!

xXxXxXxXx

"Hurry up Virginia! I'm going to leave without you and it's _your _flat we're talking about here."

Ginny hopped out of the room, one foot her hand as she tried to put one of her new, odd, shoes on. "I'm coming, but if you had given me normal, bloody shoes, I'd be in them already!"

She hopped a few more feet before she fell into the table.

"Ouch…"

Draco rolled his eyes and took a step forward.

"Come here you bloody moron."

He put his hands under her arms, and lifted her up onto the table. Taking the shoe from her hand, he looked at it. "Ok, this makes it the left shoe."

He lifted one of her small feet, (the left one to be exact,) and slipped it on. He fastened the buckle, and reached for the other shoe. When that one was securely on her foot, Draco held his arms out to her, which she promptly hopped in.

He took a step forward, trapping Ginny between himself and the table. "What do you say?" he said, a severe tone in his voice.

Before she knew what she was doing, Ginny stood on her tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to the tip of his smooth nose. She quickly turned and rushed back into her room.

"I'll be back. I just want to fix my hair in a ponytail!"

Draco sighed. How can you _possibly_ stay angry after someone did something like that? You can't, that's how.

xXxXxXxXx

"Alright, this is a three bedroom flat. There's Central Air and there's a heater in every room, including the bathroom, and all hallways. This building comes with cable and-" but Ginny had stopped listening long ago. She didn't want to move. She wanted to go back home with her parents, and her brothers. She wanted to be with the people she loved most!

Besides, if she was going to get married, she wanted to wed someone that really loved her, and someone that she could really _live_ with. Would it really be so bad living with him? She had been living with him for a few days now, and it wasn't as bad as it _could_ have been but…

xXxXxXxXx

"This building comes with cable and it only costs around twenty galleons extra-" Draco was about to punch a hole in the wall. Here he was, next to the _only_ girl that had **ever** tugged at his heartstrings, and he was helping her move far away from him! Was there something wrong with him? Why didn't he just tell her what was on his mind?

He had been taught never to love so…Why start now? What was it about this small red head that made his heart pound as though someone were chasing him? Every time he felt her skin against his own, he got goose bumps.

"Do you like this one?" he asked, interrupting her thoughts unintentionally.

She looked up at him, appearing quite startled, and shook her head. "It's alright…"

Draco sighed and crossed his arms.

"Do you want to live here?" he asked, looking her straight into the eyes.

She shook her head and took her eyes away from his grip. "I'd rather not…"

Draco nodded and took her hand, walking from the flat without notifying the still talking owner of the building.

xXxXxXxXx

"That was the fourth flat you've turned down Virginia. If you don't decide on one soon, we'll have to wait even longer for you to move out."

Ginny sighed and crossed her arms. Maybe she _should _have accepted that last one. Why was it that every time she got close to leaving him, her heart told her not to? She didn't want to be near him! She wanted to get as far away as possibly and yet every time she had the chance, she fucked it up!

"We could always finish up tomorrow… Come on Weasley, let's go get you some lunch. You look famished."

She wondered what it was about her face that made her look hungry… Maybe a giant 'E' showed up on her head each time she was hungry…It was possible, wasn't it?

The only thing she was hungry for right now was-

'Oh my gosh! I did _not _just think that!'

xXxXxXxXx

A/N I hope you guys liked that one! It was a nice long chappie for all of you, my loyal readers hehe. And now, I am on to my next chapter!


	8. A Malfoy and a Weasley Shopping Together

A/N Wow! It's been so long since last I wrote! I have some more time now so here comes the chapter we've all been waiting on!

xXxXxX

Ginny awoke quickly that morning. She wasn't quite sure what it was that had startled her, but the smell of cinnamon french toast made her soon forget that she cared. She looked around the dim room, then between the curtains beside her bed. It was terribly bright, which meant that it was well into the day time. She wasn't tired, but she was a little confused why Draco hadn't woken her up when he got up.

A gentle tap at the door made her stand up. "Come in! Please." Her mother always taught her to practice good manners, although her brothers were no example of that at all, save Billy.

A tiny elf, who made Ginny think of Ron in a very expensive dress and giggle, hobbled in nervously. "Would the little miss like Minnie to do her hair would she?" She looked expectant, hopeful, and a little bit nervous at the same time. She looked like she was used to being treated harshly, and yet her attire wasn't that of an abused...anything. If Draco had given her clothing, she obviously had the right to leave.

"Umm..." The little elf bit her lip and hopped on the balls of her feet, in a silent beg. "Alrighty then. Knock yourself out."

When Minnie reached for a thick encyclopedic volume, Ginny shrieked with realization. "No! Please don't knock yourself out! That isn't what I meant!"

Minnie looked down. "I'm sorry mistress...Minnie likes take things serious-like." She put the book back down on the shelf she had found it, and looked back at the red, and flustered Ginny Weasley.

Ginny nodded. "I've noticed." She sat as Minnie's small, yet rough and skilled hands slid into her thick red locks. She used her fingers to make long ringlet curls, one at a time, then stopping to admire her work.

"It is no wonder why Master is loves Little Miss. Little Miss is very beautiful you is!" Her little cheeks went red with excitement as she realized that Ginny was nice, not vicious as the other girls 'Master' brought home had been.

Ginny blushed at the thought of being loved by anyone, but a Malfoy in particular seemed to be deffinately a bit more odd. Minnie was just a silly elf. She didn't know anything about Malfoy's feelings, did she? No, Ginny tried to convince herself, but didn't do a very good job of it.

"Master wants Miss to wear this dress here." She smiled and handed Ginny a box and within the time it took her to snap her fingers, she was gone. Ginny raised an eyebrow, then opened the box on her bed. 'Wow...'

xXxXxX

"Malfoy!" she said louder than she meant to as she entered the living room, only to find that he wasn't there. Where was he? Where did he go? She walked into the kitchen, but he wasn't there either. A tray of french toast and one of bacon was sitting there, and as tempting as it was to sit down and eat herself fat, she didn't.

"Mal-!" As she ran past his bedroon door, he opened it and stepped out. Ginny rushed into his chest, but before she could fall, he wrapped an arm around her back to hold her up.

"Watch it!" he shouted, before he could catch himself. He was after all still a Slytherin.

His first glance at her that morning soon disappeared when he took a second. Her hair was long, bright and curly, waving against her tempting hips... She was in a light blue dress that he had picked out for her and i damn /i had he made a good decision. It was tight at the very top, then flushed out a bit from there. The sleeves were spaghetti strapped.

"Wow.." he said, then watched her face go from it's natural pink tinge to a slightly red color that made Draco smile. "That looks wonderful. I knew it would but..." He felt a deep breath catch up with him.

"Why did that house elf come into my room this morning? And why do you have a house elf when you live in a flat?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "There's nothing wrong with having a house elf in a flat...Besides... She isn't a big fan of my father. I asked that she come with me instead of staying at the Malfoy Manner." He snapped his fingers and within seconds, the little house elf was at his side.

"Yes Mister Malfoy?" she asked lightly, and with a wide smile. Ginny noticed that the little elf did not look nearly as nervous as she had when she walked into her room.

"Minnie, would you please go and get our Miss Weasley some breakfast? I made some french toast and it's sitting in the kitchen. Bring it out here for us dear."

Ginny looked surprized. "Dear?" she asked with a snort, then decided to get out of smack range. She smirked.

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "You know what, not everyone mistreats their help." He turned his nose up and faced the other direction.

"Yeah, but not everyone kisses their help's ass." She felt herself begin to giggle in a way that she hadn't in quite a while. Even Draco couldn't help it. He chuckled under his breath and turned to look at her.

"Listen, if you're not careful, I'll do something to i your /i ass that you may not like!" He realized right after he said it that he had said something utterly inapropriate... "Oh shut up!" he said, before she could start laughing.

"Well, how do you know I wouldn't like it?" Her face became instantly red. "Well, I wouldn't..." She decided that that would be the moment to shut her mouth, and not say anything else to give him ammunition, but it was too late at that point. He already had what he wanted to say to her.

"Well why don't we try it out then?" He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in to him. "I'm up for just about anything, what about you?" He knew damned well that she wouldn't be up to it but he could pretend to be oblivious to her pink cheeks.

"Come on Malfoy, quit it." She tugged to get out of his grip, but he wouldn't let go.

"Why are we so bashful all of the sudden? Just a moment ago we were talking about me kissing asses, and now that things are more one on one, you're bashful."

Ginny suddenly lost her words. She couldn't move, and she couldn't speak either. She coughed nervously, and started to step backwards, only to find a wall behind her. She looked up just in time to see his lips brush against hers.

"Oh Master Malfoy! Minnie will come back later when the time is more-" But she was gone, a stack of french toast on a small table beside the couch.

Ginny's cheeks were bright red, and she finally regained use of her legs. She rushed over to the couch, and took a plate, and a piece of french toast. "Did you make this yourself? It smells wonderful."

"Stupid fucking elf..."

xXxXxX

Ginny was running down the streets of Hogsmeade, but Malfoy wasn't too far behind her. "Come on Ginevra, I can't afford to lose you out here!"

She stopped short in front of a small book shop. "Why can't I go off by myself? I know how to get back to your flat you know."

He shook his head. "Yes you can get back there, but unless you're of Malfoy blood, or are married to a Malfoy, the house won't let you in or notify me that you're there, so I need to be near you at all times." He took her by the hand roughly, just in time to hear dozens of cameras go off before them. "Perfect..." he mumbled under his breath as dozens of questions were shot off at him.

"Did we hear you say married, mister Malfoy?"

"Is this your wife?"

"Are you Ms. Weasley?"

"A Weasley and a Malfoy?"

"How long have you been married?"

"When are you due?"

At that last one, both of them decided it was time to go. "Hold on to me tightly Weasley." Malfoy began to run as quickly as he could manage, down side alley's, and up main streets, hoping that they wouldn't be able to catch up with the faux-couple.

"Come back!" they both heard, and though the voice sounded familliar, neither of them even turned to see who it was.

"Do you deal with this often?" Ginny said in a sort of whimper, as they were running and she was near out of breath.

"Only when I'm with a woman usually, but without them it's only one or two of them."

The two of them skidded to a stop,and Draco dragged her into an ally. She opened her mouth to yell out at him to let her go, but he placed his hand on her mouth as the whole lot of people ran past them. She wriggled to get away from him, but he wouldn't let go.

As soon as the crowd was gone, Draco let go and brushed the front of his clothes. "That was lovely."

Ginny felt her face go red with a mix of embarassment and anger. "I am never coming anywhere with you again! Why is it that all of the sudden people care what I do? Do people have nothing better to read about than a Malfoy and a Weasley going shopping?"

A/N Please review! Let me know what you think!


	9. Reflections 1

Don't look no farther, baby I'm back yeah! Lol Sorry I had a moment of feeling like a superstar. Well I am back as everyone can see and I am going to finish this fic by damnit lol. The way things are looking it'll come out to 23 chapters so you guys have a lot to read :) There has yet to be any romance really and I hate to break it to you guys but...There really won't be until at the VERY least chapter 12. Well, on with the show!

xXxXxXxXx

Reflections Part 1

Ginny stepped into the door and stretched her whole body, bags in hand and all. She turned, only to see Minnie run up to grab everything from her. She raised an eyebrow as the small creature disappeared within seconds. She turned to look at Malfoy. He was carrying more packages and bags than she had been carrying. This boy deffinately knew how to splurge.

"Okay, all we have left to do," he said, tossing everything to the ground as five or six little house elves came from the woodwork to pick them up, "is get you a hair cut.. No wife of mine is going to look scraggly. If I have to be seen with you at least I'd better make you presentable." He took a few steps forward and touched her hair. "You have potential yes...Not the most beautiful girl I've ever seen but you do have potential."

Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to walk toward her room. "I like the way I look thank you very much. And I don't want to get my hair cut."

Draco smirked and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. "Well then it's a good thing I didn't ask you what it was that you wanted then isn't it?"

Ginny took a step toward him. "What makes you think that you have control over me? And I'm moving out remember? We're not getting married." She took a deep breath. It was almost as though she forgot that they were near the same height. Her forehead just touched his chin as he was 6'0" and she was 5'9".

Draco chuckled and touched her chin with one finger. "As it appears now, you've yet to leave. You're still here so until you're out of my flat, you're my Fiance. Your parents and mine made a deal years ago and since they're broke blood traitors, I suggest you're just a good little girl and-"

Ginny turned away, smacking him in the face with her hair. "How can someone be a blood traitor that remained with purebloods? They're both together aren't they? Both of them are purebloods!"

"Yes but you'd be just as ready to hop into bed with Potter as you would me."

Ginny smacked him across the face with as much face as she could manage. "As a matter of fact you pompus gnat, I would shag your house elves before I would shag you because at least they're not under the impression that they are gods!"

She turned around and ran past all of the house elves that had appeared from nowhere, and ran into the room that had been designated hers. She flopped onto her bed and pulled the covers as far up as she could and clutched a dark green pillow.  


xXxXxXxXx

Draco sat on a small couch in the living area and put his feet up on the coffee table. This girl was nuts. One minute she was sweet as pumpkin juice and the next she was the biggest brat that he'd ever met!

"Get me some whiskey Minnie and make it good." He rubbed the heal of his hand into his eyes. He couldn't take this for much longer. She was so aggrivating... He wasn't used to being around the same woman for this long. And no woman had ever lived with him. He was used to a quick fuck and then she was gone until necessary again.

Minnie brought him a full glass, which he quickly downed.

"Minnie, I need to go. I don't know where I'm going yet but I need to go somewhere before I explode. Keep an eye on the girl. Don't let her break anything." He rolled his eyes and went into his room to grab a jacket. He was trying to decide where to go. It was either Pansy's house or the bar. He needed a drink and a fuck desperately but most likely he would just end up at his mother's house. He needed to vent.

xXxXxXxXx

A/N Aww Draco is a mommy's boy! Well I'm almost done with chapter 10 so you'll probably have it by tomorrow :)


	10. Reflections 2

Okay wow this is kind of weird because I am doing chapters nine and ten at the same time lol. Well I just happen to know what it is that I want to put together so there lol. Well, enjoy the show! I know I will! 

xXxXxXx

Ginny had spent most of that lazy sunday morning in her room in front of the mirror, brushing her waist length red hair. Malfoy had said he wanted her to cut her hair short, but she didn't really think that was necessary... She loved her long hair! She had never cut it before in her life... She'd had trims here and there but never had she really cut it! 

She stood from the vanity chair and walked over to the full length mirror, touching her forehead. She sighed and turned around so the mirror could memorize her, and then she looked at it again. "Can you show me what I would look like with short hair please?" 

The mirror became misty and her face reappeared with a short haircut. It was way too short and frizzy. Ginny whimpered. "God! That looks horrible!" She huffed and puffed. She turned around and sat before the vanity once again. She rolled her eyes and looked into the small mirror. 

Her mother had short hair her whole childhood and said that she would never force her children to have haircuts they didn't want... Her mother... She missed her mother. To be honest, she missed her whole family, even her brothers. None of them had owled her since she had left... Nobody had looked for her! She shook her head. 

They had to be looking for her! But if they were looking, wouldn't they have found her by now? Malfoy's parents had to know where he was living and surely her parents would have asked them to ask him if he had seen her! 

She was suddenly furious. Her parents had put her into this position and didn't even care that she was missing! She stood up and walked over to her desk where she had a small box of stationary that Malfoy had bought for her. At least _someone_ seemed to care that she was unhappy. As horrible as Malfoy seemed on most days, she noticed suddenly that he was being oddly nice. As though he understood that she didn't want to be there either... 

She had spent the whole time being horrible to him while she was there, almost not even realizing that he didn't even want to marry her either! He had probably been surprized with this just as she had, and now here she was, living with him and he was being almost kind! 

Ginny shook her head once again. Just because he was being nicer than the devil didn't mean that he was actually being nice did it? No. It didn't. She sighed. She knew it wasn't his fault... She wanted to do something nice for him and now at least she had the perfect plan. She grabbed her Gossip Witchly magazine off the vanity and with a smirk, was gone from the room. 

xXxXxXx

"Minnie!" came a loud man-shriek from Ginny's room. Four house elves ran in his direction. 

"What is wrong Master Malfoy?" Minnie said, rushing quickly to his side and tugging at a pant leg. There was no consoling him however. 

"Where is she? I went out and I come back and she's gone! She can't go out alone after she's been seen with me! Do you realize how many girls out there are going to want to kill her? Don't you remember what happened to Pansy?" He sat on her bed and put a hand to his forehead. "This stupid fucking girl! Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me!" 

He grabbed a sheet of her stationary and began to write a letter in his lap. He snapped his fingers and a large white owl flew his way. "Bring this to Blaise. Now." 

He slammed his hand against his forehead over and over. "This stupid girl...Oh how I'll be glad when she finds a flat to stay at!" 

He turned and looked at the mirror. It was stuck on an image of Ginny just before she left, as it always did. He shook his head and walked toward it. Her long hair was in her hands and she looked upset. "She didn't want to get a haircut so she ran away?" He reached out to touch the mirror, but her picture disappeared, and all he could see was himself. He sighed. 

She was a beautiful girl...How had he never noticed until now? It was because now he could see her without actually having to deal with her. He looked on her night stand to see last years school photo. She had started giggling as they took her photo, and her red curls were around her face. He sighed as he looked at the picture. When he was at Hogwarts he had never really noticed her, and now he wondered how that was possible. He licked his lips and put the picture down. 

A light pop in the corner of the room made Draco jump, but it was only Blaise. 

"What's going on mate? Why did you sound so urgent? Near made me piss my pants, that damned owl did. Came in on me in the tub he did.." 

Draco shook his head and took a step toward him. "The girl is missing." 

"What girl?" he asked, turning and lifting some of Ginny's potpurri into his mouth. He choked and spit it back into the bowl. "Nasty guest snacks you've got." 

Draco rolled his eyes. "I told you about the Weasley girl staying with me, remember?" without waiting for an answer, he continued. "Well we had a bit of a shouting match and I left. When I came back she was gone, and she doesn't know where the hell she is, or how to get back!" 

Blaise shook his head. "That could be unfortunate, especially considering what happened to the Parkinson girl, remember that?" 

Malfoy huffed and slapped his forehead. "Why the hell else do you think I called you! Oh damn...let me take the protection spells off the flat. Poor girl will be cursed to pieces coming in the door..." 

Blaise sat on Ginny's bed and watched him fiddle with some potions and listened to him chant. 

"Master Malfoy, Mistress Weasley is at the door!" Minnie shouted excitedly, hopping up and down. 

Malfoy stood and walked as angrily as he could make himself look until he was shocked into halting. Blaise, who hadn't noticed him halt with his jaw dropped continued to walk. When he bumped into him he shouted. "Hey mate, warn a bloke when you're going to- Holy shit..." 

Ginny was standing there in a designer dress that Draco had bought her, and her new shorter haircut. The man at the salon had done some makeup for her which somewhat brought out her freckles and yet oddly looked good at the same time. 

"I was thinking about what you said to me and about how kind you've been to me since I came here despite your horrible attitude...and I thought a little haircut wouldn't be the end of the world. Do you like it?" 

But both men were still stunned into silence. She looked shockingly gorgeous. Draco gulped and hardly noticed when she pecked him on the forehead and went into her room. 

Blaise was the first to come out of his shock. "Wow...and I thought being forced to marry a Weasley would be a chore but if this is your idea of horrid, I'll take over for you!" 

Draco rolled his eyes. "She didn't look like this before." He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He took a few steps toward her and with an almost dirty smirk, toucher her cheek. "If I knew a haircut and outfit could make you look like this..." 

Ginny took a step away from him and blushed. "Okay that's enough..." She bit her lower lip and looked up at him with her large brown eyes. (A/N I only did that because first they were green then they were blue...they're brown now lol. They're really blue just for the record.) 

"I'll just go to my room now and change..." 

As soon as she was out of earshot, Blaise pounded on Draco's back. "Hot damn mate! She's bloody gorgeous! If you don't want her, I'll gladly take-" 

Draco pushed him away. "Alright listen, it's not about me wanting her. This is about family and social standing. I can't just not marry her now." 

_But I would love to get my hands on her..._

A/N This is the after picture :) This is always how I pictured an older Ginny as anyway. http:// img22. photobucket . com / albums /v65 / MabelStride /Other20Mabel /CintiaDicker . jpg 


	11. The Floral Dress

A/N I think that I've finally decided what I'm going to do with this story and now I'll let you know now :) I'll write a new chapter as often as possible, and post once a week, the week starting Mondays. I hope you guys are enjoying my story and if anyone has any questions, ideas or anything like that, just feel free to leave them in a review! I love hearing feedback, so yay JEnjoy the show... 

Ginny opened her eyes, only to see a large group of house elves cleaning her room. She jumped up, startled. "Draco Malfoy!" she shouted, pulling her blanket up to her neck.

The door swung open and he walked in, suddenly realizing what the problem was. He rolled his eyes. "Everybody out!"

They all scuttled from the room, save Minnie. "But Master Malfoy...I thought you wanted us to clean everything!"

Malfoy sighed and patted her small head. "In the future, please be sure that everyone in the room you're cleaning is awake okay? Better yet, don't clean if there's someone in the room. Alrighty then?"

It wasn't until everyone was gone that Malfoy realized that Ginny was in a bra, and only a bra. He licked his lips and allowed his eyes to trail from her pale freckled shoulders, down her arms and to the blanket that covered everything he really wanted to see. He didn't realize his mouth was slightly open until Ginny stood and took a few steps toward him.

"You're drooling," she said with a smirk, gently touching his chin and pulling his mouth shut. She tugged at the tiny bottoms that she was wearing. She rubbed her nose into his cheek and whispered. "It's a bathing suit you perv." She gave his ear a gentle nip and then pushed him onto the bed, walking into the bathroom to get dressed.

Malfoy gently touched his cheek and shook his head. "Damnedable girl..." He leaned back against the pillow and watched her walk out of the room. "We're going to my parents' house for dinner tonight. Wear something attractive."

Ginny stepped from her bathroom in a light pink short dress and matching hat. She winked and spun. "How's this?"

Draco took a few steps toward her and tugged her toward him by the waves of her skirt. "Maybe something a little less attractive." He shoved his face in her neck and breathed. "You know you're going to be my wife soon enough so..." He pressed a few soft kisses along her freckled skin.

Ginny blushed and pulled away. "Maybe a longer dress?" she said, slipping back into her bathroom. He had just kissed her, and made a sexual suggestion. Sure she had a little experience with guys and she'd lost her virginity her fourth year but... She shivered and looked into the mirror.

Draco rolled his eyes and in a very juvenile act, crossed her arms in a huff. Stupid girl! Nobody really made it a habit to say no to him so now it was very frustrating to hear from a girl who should be kissing his feet! She wasn't attractive before he'd taken her in and bought her all the nice clothes!

Although..It's hard to fabricate a face... She was attractive in her own ways. Those freckled cheeks and those brown eyes...

Wait, brown eyes? Draco was suddenly aware of the fact that every time he had seen her, her eyes were a different color.

"Virginia!" he shouted at the bathroom door.

She opened the door and looked at him, a towel wrapped lightly around her body. "What?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

He was distracted for a second, but soon regained his composure.

"Why are your eyes always different?" he asked, leaning in to tilt her chin up.

Ginny giggled and licked her lips. "They do that depending on my mood. Right now I'm very calm. They should be brown. Are they?" She fluttered her eyelashes sweetly in his direction.

He felt his eyes widen and he pushed her back in the bathroom. "Yeah they're brown. Go back in there."

Ginny giggled and allowed her towel to slide down a little, giving him a view of her pale back.

Draco sat on her bed and put his hand over his forehead. Why was she so tempting to him all of the sudden? He could hardly control himself...

Ginny came out of the bathroom in a floral dress that came close to her ankles, and spun in a circle. "This one too old lady like?" she asked, pouting slightly to him.

He shook his head and licked his lips. "I think you look..." He actually stuttered at that point. "M-my mother will like it."

Ginny shrugged. "Alright..." She sat at her vanity and reached for a very sweet smelling lotion, rubbing it on her arms. "Do me a favor?" she asked, handing him the lotion.

He raised one eyebrow, then felt his heart pound as she pulled her hair from her shoulders, revealing a bare back.

"I have a sensitive back," she said in a very soft, vulnerable tone.

He sighed and began rubbing the glittery lotion over her back. "Great... Now I smell like a fruit..."

"Strawberry," she said, tilting her head back to look at him. "It smells nice. Everyone will just assume that you were touching me." She giggled.

He took a deep breath. "Yeah that's what they'll assume."

He put the bottle down and took her hand, helping her to her feet. "I'm going to go get ready. I'll meet you in the lobby in a half hour, hear me?" he asked, looking down at her as though she was a small child.

She nodded and blushed as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

A/N The picture in the other chapter no longer works, so here it is lol.

Http // img22. photo bucket . Com / albums/v65/MabelStride/Other20Mabel/CintiaDicker.jpg


	12. Oh Shit

A/N Okay, this is the beginning of the fluff.. If you're excited, then you should be J Enjoy J

Draco took Ginny's hand and helped her into the carriage. "Are you nervous?" he asked, sitting beside her.

She shook her head and looked out the window, her eyes wide with excitement.

He couldn't help but watch her. "Why are you smiling like that?" he asked, unsure that he had _ever_ looked the way she did right now.

"I've never been in a carriage before, except the ones at school but… this one has unicorns driving it!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah… I figured you liked them, so I thought-"

She leaned into him and rested her cheek against his shoulder. "That was really sweet of you," she said, with a light smile. "I love unicorns. We have a car at my house… it flies but we're not supposed to fly it. Mum won't allow it anymore."

Draco vaguely remembered a story he'd heard in his first few years of school about the Weasley boy and Potter flying a car into school.

"We've had carriages as long as I can remember really going any place…"

Draco looked out his own window. "My parents are looking forward to seeing you. Nobody's seen you since you um… Took a vacation."

Ginny's ears turned red. "Yeah… Well, I hope they like me. Usually I'm pretty good with parents but I don't know if yours will like me."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't think they really care so long as you're a pureblood."

Ginny looked down to the ground and sighed. She shrugged and licked her lips. "I guess it doesn't make a difference, but I would still rather be liked. If I'm going to be in the family, even if it isn't forever… I would want them to look forward to seeing me, you know?"

Draco signed and reached out, taking her small, soft…sweet little hand in his. He brought it to his lips and gave it a soft kiss. "You're beautiful. You're smart. What else could they ask for in a daughter in law?"

Ginny felt her cheeks turn red. "For an asshole, you're actually kind of sweet," she said, a light chuckle escaping.

"Oh yeah, thanks," he said, letting go of her hand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are awaiting your arrival in the drawing room."

Ginny took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"Don't worry Gin," he said softly, taking her hand into his own. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "They'll love you. I promise."

They both walked into the drawing room, and Ginny was surprised to see the look of joy on Narcissia's face.

"Draco!" she said with excitement, getting up to pull her tall son into her arms. "Oh how I've missed you."

Draco smiled and lifted his small mother. "Mother, you just get more beautiful every day!"

Ginny watched as his father stood and gave him a stiff hug.

"Father, mother, this is Ginny."

"We've met…" Lucius said, and didn't make any move to greet her.

"Hello dear," Narcissia said, walking over and giving her a light hug.

Ginny noticed how delicate she felt in her arms. Her body was so small and she had a hard time hugging her, for fear of snapping her in half. Her smell was of pineapples and something sweet she couldn't put her finger on. She was all around just… Sophistication.

"It's so good to see you again. You look just lovely…" She reached in to touch the hem of her dress. "This is exquisite. Where did you get this?"

"Louille's."

Ginny had forgotten that Draco was there until he said something. Louille's… Ginny didn't even remember going in there. It was just one of those stores that she had never been able to go into before. She didn't even have enough money to buy a hanger from that place, so she usually just walked right by.

"Why don't we retire to the dining room? The house elves have cooked up something lovely for our guest."

Narcissia took Ginny by the hand and walked her toward the dining room. Ginny felt her eyes go wide, and she turned to look in Draco's direction, a little more nervous than was probably necessary.

He shook his head and gave her a light smile, just to let her know that she was alright.

She smiled back and turned to his mother. "What did they prepare? It smells wonderful."

"Roasted pig with a light pumpkin sauce, and raisins."

Narcissia seemed so proud of herself, Ginny wouldn't dare reveal how disgusting that truly sounded. Nevertheless, Ginny was going to have to at least taste the monstrosity.

As soon as Ginny sat herself in the chair, Lucius and Narcissia both sat on either side of her. She felt her eyes widen and she looked at Draco once again in slight fear.

Draco shook his head. "Father," he said, raising an eyebrow at him. "That isn't funny."

Lucius stood and kept his jaw tight. "It's customary for the father to scare the beans out of the bride…"

Draco sat next to Ginny and took her hand. "Not when the bride looks like she's ready to piddle herself."

"But that's what makes it fun," Narcissia said with a smile.

Ginny leaned her face into Draco's chest and allowed a light laugh. "They knew they were doing it didn't they? They just wanted to see me squirm." She shook her head and sat up. "I'll have to find a way to make you squirm."

Draco took her chin between three fingers and pulled her up so they were eye to eye. "I can think of a way." He leaned in and pressed his lips lightly to hers.

Her eyes widened before she leaned back into him. At that point however, it was just about over. She felt her cheeks turn a bright shade of red. "Was that to make _me _squirm, or them?" she asked, unsure if she had said that correctly, as she was still a little shocked.

She wasn't the type to kiss people easily. The last guy she had dated ended up giving up after the sixth date, when she refused to go any further than a peck on the cheek.

Ginny licked her lips and looked down at her plate. "That wasn't funny," she said through a pout.

Draco chuckled and shook his head, although he was a little surprised. Usually girls lined up for kisses from him, but this one was…Embarrassed? She was far from a virgin, as he had heard in school. She'd lost her virginity before _he _had.

All through dinner, Draco couldn't help but notice how well she was fitting in. Her giggle was wide and loud, her smile took up her whole face, and her snort very unsophisticated, but… For some reason, his parents loved it.

Dinner was soon over, and a sad, broken looking elf walked up to her with a small piece of cheesecake. Ginny wriggled her nose and kindly declined.

"You…You don't want _cheesecake_?" Draco asked, looking mortified.

Ginny giggled and licked her lips. "I've never had cheesecake… I just never wanted to."

Draco shook his head and took his own slice. He put a piece of it at the and of a fork and brought it to her lips. "I promise you'll like it."

Ginny sighed. "Fine. I'll try it," and with that, she opened her mouth to accept a piece of the cheesecake.

Draco realized at that moment, that he was in trouble. Just the look of vulnerability on her face made him forget what he was doing. He took a deep breath and watched her as she just sat there, mouth open, eyes expectant.

'Oh no…'

A/N Hey guess what, according to loubz101, I'm "Ull" of myself. That's right, "Ull." Does anyone think that I have bad grammar? As far as I'm concerned, I do pretty well for myself.

Let me just get this message out there for all of those that feel the need to Flame my work.

1.) Most of these stories up here were written (or started) between the ages of 11 and 14. INCLUDING this one. I'm nineteen now but the point is, the first few chapters were written by someone very young, with very little knowledge of grammar and things of the like.

2.) I KNOW her name isn't Virginia. I DO NOT CARE.

3.) I know they don't end up together in the end. Fuck off about it.

4.) Thanks to everyone who has written me nice reviews. I love you.


	13. Agreements

A/N Okay, you guys, are you ready? This is the chapter everyone has been waiting on. Romance :) Well, the start of some anyhow.

* * *

As the carriage neared Malfoy Manor, Draco noticed that Ginny was fast asleep at his side. He allowed a light smile and shook his head. What was happening to him? Why was he suddenly…

Ginny was getting too close… He couldn't let her see what was really deep inside him. She was not supposed to make him weak… It was supposed to be quite the opposite in fact. He was supposed to get her to trust him, and then once they were married…

He shook his head. She trusted him now. Why wasn't he taking this opportunity to convince her to marry him? They had referred to each other as fiancée's on more than one occasion, and she had accepted the ring, but no date had been set…

Ginny stirred, tilting her head against his chest. She nuzzled against him, and yawned. A bump on a rock made Ginny wake up. She looked around, and caught Draco staring at her. "Is there something on my face?" she asked softly, rubbing her eyes.

Draco shook his head, more to get himself out of his trance than to say no to her. "No. I just… It's time to get up. Come on."

He stood up harshly, causing her head to hit the cushion he had been sitting on.

"Ow…" she said, light enough that he couldn't hear her. She slid out of the carriage, and was a little surprised that Draco wasn't there to catch her so she wouldn't fall.

Luckily enough, she didn't fall this time, but she very well may have!

"Is something wrong?" she asked, walking faster than usual to catch up with him.

He said nothing, and continued to walk along his way.

"Draco, please…"

He held a hand out to touch her cheek, stopping faster than Ginny could have anticipated.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. I'm just going to go into my room and take a nap. Why don't you take one of the catalogues in the living room and get yourself some new dresses, eh?"

Ginny sighed and nodded, leaning her cheek into his hand.

* * *

What was wrong with him lately? He didn't need to be mean to her like that… It wasn't her fault that things weren't going as quickly as his parents were anticipating… He was starting to actually like her, and that was what was making him so nervous…

He sighed and looked into the mirror once more. "What's up your arse, eh Malfoy? Why do you push everyone away?"

A gentle tap at the door startled him. He shook his head and waved at the door. "Come on in."

Ginny's little head poked in the door and she just looked at him.

"I said you may come in. Not just the head. Your whole body is just as welcome."

Ginny smiled and walked in, sitting on the bed, resting her head against the headboard.

"I just wanted to talk to you…"

He sat beside her and raised an eyebrow. "What about? Anything in particular?"

She nodded. "I don't want to look for flats anymore. I think… I think a deal is a deal."

Draco's eyes went very wide. Could it be?

"What do you mean? A deal is a deal?"

"Well, your parents made a deal with mine and… I'm supposed to marry you. I think I'll just… Stop being such a big baby… I'll marry you. That is, if you'll have me."

With both hands, Draco took Ginny's face and pulled her lips into his, more full of excitement than passion.

"You have no idea what this means! 100 trillion galleons!"

Ginny was suddenly full of confusion. The kiss had scrambled her brains, but so had the words.

"…What? What do you mean?"

"My grandfather died when I was eight. If I married a pureblood, I was to inherit all of his estate! All of that money is mine!"

He looked at her blank face and shook his head. "Well, it's ours. Not counting my parents' money. And…If you decide to divorce me or if there's someone else you want to be with… You're more than welcome to take some with you. While we're married you're welcome to as much of it as you want, of course…"

He was speaking so quickly that she had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

"Wait… Let me go work some things out, and I'll be back. We'll go shopping." He smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson stormed into Blaise's house and right into his room. "This is not okay!"

Blaise slid out of his bed and rubbed his bright eyes with the back of one hand. "What's not alright? What happened this time?"

Pansy held out a newspaper clipping and tossed it in his direction. "This! How can you explain this to me! You promised me you'd keep them apart! What is this!"

Blaise looked down at a picture of Draco and Ginny holding hands in Hogsmeade. They appeared to be running.

Blaise sighed. "I get sloshed and say things I don't mean. Sorry I made you a promise." He held his head. He'd gotten pretty sloshed last night… Where was that blonde he had been with the night before?

"Well thanks to this picture, you're going to help me break them up! I will get married before this year is up! You don't know what being in love can do to a person!"

Blaise sighed. "Fine. What'd you have in mind?

* * *

Ginny walked down into the dining room and smiled as she watched a few little house elves dancing in a circle. Ginny walked past them and to the door that lead to Draco's study. She looked in the door, only to see Malfoy's head in a book, deep.

"Hoping to get lost?" she said with a smile, amused at the fact that he jumped.

He slid over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I didn't want to beg you to marry me. I wanted you to choose whether or not you wanted to stay… And now you're going to be here with me, and all that money and…" He took a deep breath and shook his head.

"When? When do you want to get married?"

Ginny took a deep breath and licked her lips. "Well… I have to go back to school in September, so I guess… August? That gives us two months to get ready…"

Draco nodded. "Sounds as perfect as you…"

* * *

A/N Hey guys, just a few notes:

Okay, I know the romance was laid on a little thick toward the end, but she just made him a LOT of money lol. I think I'd be gushy too.

In the last chapter I left a note saying something about "They don't get together in the end" and just for clarification, I was talking about Draco and Ginny in the real books. Truth is, I don't care lol. I like this pairing best.

Oh and something else: I don't ever remember saying she'd never seen a man naked. That's not very realistic… I have ONE brother and I've seen him naked on many an occasion. Not in a nasty way or anything but when there are people living together, in a cramped space, you almost can't help it.

And about making her seem loose… It says that DRACO had heard RUMORS. I've heard rumors about me that are far from true…

And one more thing. If something doesn't seem to make sense… Shut up lol. Everything will tie in in the end. EVERYTHING that doesn't seem to fit in, will. You are NOT telling me anything I haven't yet noticed lol.

UGH!! I am having UBER formating problems!!!!!! Be paitiant please lol.


	14. Family Reunion

But I Never Loved You

Family Reunion

Ginny sighed and looked around her room. She had agreed to go see her parents, not because she had decided to forgive them, but because Draco wanted her to. She looked down at her feet. She was still very upset with them. Sure she had agreed to marry him in the end, but they didn't know she was going to do that!

And Malfoy last night… She had agreed to marry him and all he had to say was that he wanted money… She knew she wasn't the prettiest package, but she was everything that he needed! She was okay looking, and she was a pureblood… His parents obviously liked her enough…

A gentle tap at the door startled Ginny.

"Come on in," she said, sitting at the edge of her bed. She leaned forward to put the shoes on her feet that she was still unused to. She was still in her nightgown, but she could easily pull it over her head and put a dress on. The shoes were the hard part!

Draco walked in the room, looking very nice in a white button-up and black pants. He hadn't slicked his hair back yet, and it was dangling messily over his forehead.

"Ginny?" he said, and then chuckled to see her in her current predicament. He knelt down at her feet and took the shoe from her hand.

"You're the only woman I know who can't maneuver a shoe."

'Woman…' she thought to herself. She was still only 16. She was going into her seventh year. She was going to turn 17 in December… She was hardly a woman yet. In many ways, she was still a little girl… 

Draco stood up and took Ginny by the hand, taking her over to the full length mirror.

"Yesterday… I realize I may have neglected you a bit when you told me you would marry me… I'm very sorry…"

He slid his hands across her body before the mirror, her dark green nightgown turning into a green dress that came to her knees.

"You won't be neglected anymore. We can make this marriage as real as you want it to be." He brushed her hair from her neck, leaving light kisses where he touched. As his hands moved, her hair jumped into spiral curls.

"Or it could just be for show," he said as though he was forcing himself to pull away from her.

Ginny nodded and turned to look up at him. "We can make it real in public, but for now… We really don't know each other, you know?"

He nodded and sighed. "I just want to explain my behavior yesterday… The amount I've been left is a hell of a lot of money. I didn't mean to go off on a money tangent, but money is a big part of my life."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so because I was raised in a poor home, I wouldn't understand how important money is? Its people with none that realize how much a galleon is worth!"

Draco took her hands in his.

"No Virginia, it isn't that. That wasn't what I meant… You were raised in a family of love. A family of siblings and parents and pets. When you scraped your knee, your mother picked you up and kissed it, bandaged it up and swatted your bum, telling you to go back out and play. My mother gave me a few galleons and told me to go out shopping. Money is my family…"

Ginny tilted her head to the side. When he put it that way…

* * *

Ginny crossed her arms and legs, refusing to look at Draco.

"Come on… You can't hate them forever. They raised you… They made you! They loved you your whole life… Don't let one mistake fuck up a perfect relationship."

Ginny pouted, turning to look into his face. "They pawned me off. Why didn't they sell one of my brothers?"

"Because none of them are as beautiful as you are," he said, gently touching her face. "Just shut up and forgive them, please. For me?"

The carriage stopped, and Ginny found herself staring into his face. "Fine… As soon as they apologize, I'll forgive them."

"Perfectly fair." He gave her a light kiss and got out of the carriage. He held a hand out to help her, and she took it.

As her head emerged, she was surprised to see every sibling, her parents, and Hermione looking at her.

"Ginny!"

Charlie dared to run forward, wrapping both arms around her and spinning her in a circle. "You look wonderful! Look at this dress! And the hair… Wow you look…Beautiful!"

Ginny was giggling, leaning her cheek into his chest. "I missed you so much!"

"We were so worried about you!" There was a sudden crowd around Ginny, pushing Draco to the side.

"Well fine…"

Arthur walked up to him and shook his hand. "Thank you for bringing her here. Is she still angry?"

At that very moment, a loud "Not you mom, I don't want to hug you!" rang clear as a bell.

"Yes she is."

* * *

"I made cherry pie!" Molly said at the end of dinner, running the biggest slice over to Ginny. 

A big smile spread across her face as she grabbed a fork.

Charlie leaned into Draco and whispered, "Cherry pie is her absolute favorite, but mom rarely makes it. It's usually a holiday dish."

As dinner died down, Molly stood at Ginny's side. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I have ears. Talk."

Draco gave her thigh a whack. "Go."

She sighed and stood, following her mother to the other room.

Charlie stood up and began grabbing plates. "I don't know what you did to her, but not only is Ginny absolutely beautiful all the sudden, she now has a nerve. She's never said a sore word to mother before, and now she has a whole group of them."

Draco chuckled. "I just gave her a little confidence. A haircut and some expensive clothes and any little girl with become a confident woman."

A few brothers who were only half-listening nodded to themselves at that concept. Hermione however crossed her arms. "Not all women are superficial idiots! And I doubt that Ginny is like that!"

"So…What exactly is going on here? Why has she been with you in the first place? What exactly…" Charlie spoke as though Hermione hadn't said a single word in between.

He wasn't quite sure what to ask, or whether or not he wanted to know the answer.

"Your parents told my parents that Ginny would marry me. I'm not sure if she was born at that time or not, but it was an arranged marriage, and nobody ever told her."

Charlie's eyes widened. "Oh… I don't blame her for running then… But why would she run to you?"

* * *

"So…Other than saying I'm sorry a hundred times, I don't know what you want me to say to you… I love you more than anything else in this world, and I only did what I thought was best… And you seem so happy now! You're all dressed up, and beautiful… You were always beautiful, but he can give you things we never could…"

Ginny sighed and put her head down. "I love you mom… I forgive you."

Molly wrapped her arms tightly around her youngest child, and squeezed. "You have no idea how scared we all were when you ran away! Nobody thought in a million years to look with him! We all thought you hated him!"

She nodded. "I did. He's not so bad anymore… Oh, and the wedding is in August, by the way."

Molly's eyes went huge. "You're…You're going to marry him?" she asked with a little tremble in her voice.

Ginny nodded. "A deal is a deal, isn't it?"

* * *

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Draco asked, helping her up into the carriage again.

Ginny tried to ignore her mother's tears, and everyone else's screaming "We'll miss you!!"

Ginny shook her head. "No, I guess not. My mother seemed pretty surprised that I had agreed to marry you."

He chuckled and slid to her side. "Not as surprised as I was." He wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

"So, I was talking to your brother Charlie and your father and… If it's okay with you, we'd all like to have a dinner. With my parents. So everyone can get to know each other before the whole…Wedding thing. Give everyone the chance to get used to the idea."

By everyone, he really meant her. She was very obviously only marrying him to make everyone _else _happy.

"When are we doing this?" she asked, closing her eyes and getting comfortable against him.

"I'll owl my parents and figure everything out. We'll plan everything, don't worry your pretty little head about anything."

* * *

Draco lifted Ginny up into his arms and carried her up into her bedroom. With a silent spell, he pulled the covers back and placed Ginny onto the bed.

He tucked her in up to her neck and gave her forehead a soft kiss. "Sleep sweet my beautiful…"

* * *

A/N So, that's the end of chapter 14 lol. Six more chapters and the story will be OVER lol. I'll tell you right now, there's a twist coming. If you don't like surprises, stop reading right now lol. Well, I hope you enjoyed the story so far, and you know what they say, reviews make Missy happy. YES everyone says that lol. 


	15. There's Nothing

But I Never Loved You

_There's Nothing_

Ginny found it hard to keep up to Draco as he walked. He was holding her hand tightly, but she was a good 5 inches shorter than he was! Her legs were quite a bit smaller than his were, so how could he expect her to walk so fast?

"What else do we need? We have the suits for your brothers and father, the dress for your mother, we have a gift from your family to mine, and from my family to yours… We have the candles and the chairs…"

Ginny jumped in front of him and put her hand on his mouth. "Okay listen, we have a week. Besides, this is a fake marriage anyway, and everyone that's going to be at this party is in on the secret. What's the point?"

Draco sighed and leaned forward, putting his forehead against hers.

He'd forgotten she knew it wasn't real. _He'd_ almost forgotten it was fake himself. Something about her was catching him off guard… He'd never been in an actual relationship before. Every girl he'd ever been with was purely physical. Either that, or his parents set them up. Always for show… Never for the heart.

He shook his head. "I just want to make it nice for you…"

It was sweet, almost innocent… Ginny couldn't help but smile at the pitiful tone of voice he'd taken on. She stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll be fine. It's the effort that matters, not the end result."

He leaned back, and tilted his forehead against hers once again, finding that to be a very comfortable position between the two of them. She was just the right size for him to reach.

Before they knew what was going on, dozens of people with cameras were taking photographs of them in that picture.

Draco rolled his eyes and wrapped one arm tightly around her. "Let's give them a show."

Pansy stood up on her tiptoes to see through the crowd. Her jaw dropped when she saw Draco on one knee, holding Ginny's hand. He was proposing!

Pansy grabbed Blaise's arm and dug her nails in. "That's my proposal! My wedding! My wo-"

Blaise pulled his arm away and growled. "Let's do the spell then."

Pansy nodded and took her wand out. With a silent spell, she shot her wand forward, a black ray of light beaming toward the couple.

As the spell hit the person it was aimed for, she watched Draco fall off his knee.

"What the hell was that?" he shouted to loudly, a few paparazzo jumped from his line of anger. "Better question, who?"

Ginny touched his shoulder. "Both of us are fine, it was obviously just to scare us."

He wrapped an arm around her, and apparated them both home.

Draco lifted her up and put her on his dresser, as they had popped right into his room. He slid his fingers delicately across her face. "Are you sure you're okay? Did the spell hit you?"

Ginny chuckled and shook her head. "I didn't feel a thing Draco, stop worrying!"

Draco pulled away and tilted his head to the side. "You've never said my name before."

Ginny blushed suddenly. "Well I…"

"No, I like it. I like the way you say it. It sounds…"

He was suddenly aware how close they were. He slid both hands to her cheeks again, and gently caressed with his thumbs.

Ginny felt her face flush, and become hot. "I appreciate that you want to make this wedding nice for me… It means a lot to know that someone cares what I think once and a while."

He smiled. "Your opinion will always matter to me." He leaned in to kiss her forehead.

Ginny, however, had her own ideas. She tilted her head up and caught his lips with her own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed a soft whimper to escape. She slid her legs out from under her, as they had been crossed Indian-style, and came up onto her knees.

Draco pulled away, as hard as it was for him to do, (no pun intended) and looked down. "Are you…Are you sure this is okay?" His eyes revealed the fact that he sure as hell _hoped_ it was okay with her…

Ginny answered him by leaning forward, nearly jumping off the dresser and into his arms. He caught her, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing her once more. He flopped back on the bed, allowing her to be on top of him.

At this, she froze. She was never really one with enough confidence to be leading anything. She kept her eyes tightly shut and was startled to notice the lights turn off.

She opened her eyes quickly, and the lights came back on. "What was that?" she asked.

"This is the master bedroom… The owner of the house and his or her husband or wife can control every aspect of the room just by wanting it… You wanted the lights to turn off and they did." He brushed her bangs from her face. "Your eyes are light purple now…What does that mean?"

Ginny avoided meeting his eyes. "It means I'm a little nervous. I'm surprised they're not dark purple. That's the color they get when I'm petrified."

He chuckled and looked up, to be sure that the lights went out. "It's okay." He wrapped his arms around her and flipped them over so he was on top of her. "Better?" he asked.

Ginny wasn't given the opportunity to answer, as he leaned forward and caught her lips with his own. His hands slid down from her cheeks, to her sides, down her chest, stomach, and hips.

She was so beautiful in the light…But in the dark everything was so much more real to him. He was touching her, kissing her, making her whimper nervously into his ear. He wasn't even underneath her dress at this point…

Ginny felt herself trembling. Sure she wasn't a virgin… She'd had sex a few times, all with the same person of course… Nothing had felt like this. She had done it just because she felt rather stupid having clung to her virginity, so she just let it go…

Draco slid one hand up the bottom of her dress and felt her twitch under his fingers. "It's okay," he whispered into her ear, then leaned down to softly suckle the soft skin of her neck. "If you want me to stop doing something, just let me know."

He felt her calm down underneath him and allowed himself to travel downward. He gave her shoulder a light nip. His hands slid up to meet his mouth as he reached to unhook her bra. He was shocked to find out there was none. He knew she was a little less well endowed, but he thought _all _women wore bras…

Ginny gasped when he reached her breasts and pulled back. "This is a little fast…"

Draco nodded and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "We'll go as slow as you need, okay Princess? There's no rush…"

A/N In the end, they did NOT have sex lol. Not…yet? Could it happen? It could : ) Will it? Who knows…hehehe


	16. But I Never Loved You

But I Never Loved You

_But… I Never Loved You_

A/N Ah, here is the chapter. The chapter of twists, and turns… The chapter that the whole story was named after. The WHOLE plot will start making sense from here on out. This chapter itself may confuse you, but after it you will begin to get it.

If ANYONE has any GLBT issues, this is no longer the story for you. From this point on, it will be very much an issue. Well, enjoy the story!

Ginny was looking in the mirror of Draco's old bedroom at Draco's parents' house. She had bought a dress and now that she looked at it, she didn't think it looked right to her…She sighed and sat at the edge of the bed, putting her face in her hands. She shook her head.

Draco had worked so hard to make this whole thing come out right, and here she was…Looking horrible!

A gentle tap at the door made her stand. "Yes?" she said, standing up and looking in that direction.

Draco walked in with a large box. "You look amazing…But I have a little surprise for you that I think will make you want to change outfits."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "You… You're a mind reader, I swear." She giggled and took the box from him. "You better stop spending your money on me all the time," she said sweetly and began tearing the paper off.

Draco shook his head. "It's our money now, remember?"

Ginny opened the box and felt her jaw drop.

"_**What is your favorite color dear?" the oldest looking of the women asked Ginny.**_

_**She merely smiled and excitedly replied "Yellow. I love yellow. It's so pretty. Especially the lightest of yellows. I think pale yellow anything is beautiful. When I was small, I had this yellow dress with little yellow gems on it… I wish I still had it actually! It was lovely…"**_

"My dress! This is the dress I had when I was little! How did you know!" Ginny thrust herself against him, kissing him fiercely.

Draco pulled away slightly, his face flushed. "Please… Get dressed and come downstairs before I ravage you."

Ginny giggled and kissed him once more, before pushing him from the room so she could get dressed.

She couldn't get the smile off of her face as she put the dress on. When she was small she was often in clothes that once belonged to a brother. She never really got anything of her own, but this one yellow dress had meant the world to her. She was very upset when she was too big for it… She was always big for her age…

Ginny looked at herself in the mirror, and noticed something very different about this yellow dress than the other one. It was covered with…Yellow diamonds! Instead of the fake beads that were there before!

She couldn't close her mouth all the way… This dress must have cost a fortune for him…And yet for some reason he just didn't care that he was spending it.

Taking a deep breath, Ginny opened the bedroom door and walked out toward the spiral staircase. The sound of over a hundred voices made Ginny suddenly petrified. She looked out over the lip of the marble staircase and stopped. The whole wizarding community was in this house! They all wanted to see the future bride of Draco Malfoy!

Draco came up behind her and wrapped both arms around her waist. "Ready?"

Ginny looked up at him. "What happened to making this a family affair?"

He smiled. "This _is _your new family. They will be at every function, every birthday… Everything. The paparazzi is your crazy drunk uncle that you can't get rid of."

She hid her face against his neck and shook her head, very well aware of the cameras that were suddenly at the bottom of the steps. "You could have warned me about all of this!"

Draco caressed the back of her head and smiled lightly. "I just want to show you off to everybody, okay?"

She pulled away and nodded. "Okay fine… Let's go."

Draco held an arm out to her. She took it and he walked her delicately down the many stairs. She recognized a few faces. Blaise Zambini… Vincent Crabbe… Pansy Parkinson… None of the other houses were represented there…

"It looks like everyone with money is here…" Ron whispered to Hermione from the middle of the crowd.

Hermione sighed and held his hand tightly in her own. "Luv, just enjoy yourself. This is a great intellectual experience for all of us. Ooh, and free food. Look! There's Ginny!"

Ron's jaw dropped. His baby sister… The one that used to wrestle with him in the mud… The one that he used to read to every night… She was a woman. A beautiful woman…

He rushed to the front of the crowd, but was knocked back by a large group of people with cameras.

"I want to see my sister…"

"Mother, you've met Ms. Weasley."

Ginny smiled sweetly and shook the hand of Mrs. Malfoy, Draco's grandmother.

"No I haven't… Why aren't you lovely!"

Ginny giggled. No part of this family had shown such sweet enthusiasm for anything as of yet, and it was refreshing to meet someone so nice.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy. Draco bought this dress for me…"

She held a hand out and touched Ginny's face. "I mean your face. You're positively gorgeous. And those freckles! I'm greatly looking forward to a red haired Malfoy… It'll be refreshing."

Ginny felt her eyes widen. "Mrs. Malfoy, I'm 16. There won't be a baby for a while…" In her mind, she also uttered the words '_If ever…'_

"Oh my dear, when I was sixteen, I already had two children! I was married at 14..."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Wow… That's terribly young. You must have really been in love to get married so young!"

Narcissia and Mrs. Malfoy both began laughing lightly to themselves. Ginny turned to look at Draco, a confused look on her face.

"What?" she asked.

Draco chuckled and slid an arm around her shoulders. "In this kind of family…Very few women marry out of choice. Usually their husband is chosen at the time of their birth… Kind of the way yours was. The only difference is that you have the right to leave if you'd like to."

Ginny lowered her eyebrows. She knew things like that happened. She wasn't naïve. She had just never met a person that had been involved with a relationship like that. She was the only one…

"Here, we need to go over and say hello to Dumbledore before his head explodes!"

Ginny jumped in Dumbledore's direction, wrapping her arms around his round stomach. "Hi Professor!"

Dumbledore smiled and stroked her hair. "You look wonderful my dear… Is this…Is this marriage true?"

Ginny sighed and blinked slowly. "Yes sir. I'm not making a mistake."

He tilted his head and smiled lightly. "I didn't accuse you of it."

Ginny felt a tingle go through his body. She suddenly felt thick hatred toward Draco. She turned to see Blaise Zambini and Pansy Parkinson hugging, and felt think jealousy go through her.

Draco wrapped his arms around her, but she was disgusted.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed, causing the whole room to go silent.

Draco's whole face was full of confusion. "Ginny, what's going on? What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

But her face was full of fury. Before she knew what she was doing, she had slapped Draco across the face so hard, that it was red within seconds. "Don't touch me! I'm not marrying you! I'm in love already!"

Pansy and Blaise burst through the crowd. "Malfoy?"

Ginny turned to the voice and smiled a twisted smile.

She took a step toward Pansy, put a hand to the back of her head, and pulled her into a rough kiss.

Draco's hand went to a dropped jaw. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, or seeing. If his eyes knew how, there would be tears streaming from them. It wasn't even the brief amount of love he had for her, it was the embarrassment of being dropped in front of over a thousand people.

He was in his room before he had the chance to see Pansy and Ginny leaving the manor hand in hand.

A/N Okay now, everyone is going to answer a question for me. How the HELL is it possible that more people read chapter 8 than ANY other chapter? How? Is someone giving out cookies at the front of chapter 8?! What the hell…

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I just bought Microsoft word, so I had to put all the chapters onto it. Thanks for reading and please review!!!


	17. Brief Author's Note

Authors Note:

Hey guys. I realize that I sort of put a bit of a cliff hanger in there, but there are a few things I would like to explain, since I got so many complaints.

I never SAID that the spell hit Draco. I _actually_ made it quite obvious that Draco was more concerned for Ginny's safety, hinting that it was truly she that was hit.

Yes, I understand that you're all confused. It's called suspense. Give it a little while, and by the next chapter, EVERYTHING will begin to make sense.

I understand there are some discrepancies between chapters. I don't care. I thought I made that clear in ALL MY OTHER CHAPTERS!!! I do not care if there's a little mistake. If it was big enough, I would have changed it myself. This story had a FOUR YEAR hiatus. Yes I re-read every chapter before I wrote more, but if I made a little mistake, just leave it alone.

If you dislike my story as badly as you do, why the hell are you still reading it? Why did you read all the way until number 16, COMPLAINING at me through every single chapter? (This was one person in particular, who's reviews I have deleted)

Thank you so much to all of my loyal readers that had nothing but sweet comments to share with me! I greatly appreciate it, because it is truly for YOU guys that I do write.

Love from,

Mystical Starlight


	18. Don't You Cry

But I Never Loved You

_Don't You Cry_

Ginny felt herself slowly wake up, but she refused to open her eyes. She had just had the nightmare of a life time! She dreamed that she was at this amazing dinner with Draco, and she had-

She opened her eyes and realized it had _not _been a dream… She was in a small flat that she didn't recognize, and she was surrounded by pictures of…Herself? Pictures that had been taken in her years at Hogwarts, hand painted renditions, even baby pictures!

She stood up and walked to the door, only to find that it was locked, and of course her wand was back at Malfoy Manor! She looked for a window, and was unsurprised to find none. She sat at the edge of the bed she had been sleeping in, and put her head in her hands. It was throbbing.

"Good morning sunshine!" came a shriek that made her head ache even worse than it had been before.

Ginny looked up and watched Pansy Parkinson walk into the bedroom, if it could even be called that. It was more like some kind of psychotic shrine.

"Why am I here? What's going on?" Ginny asked, looking up at her with wide eyes. She vaguely remembered the events of the night before, but she was doing her best to pretend that she was asleep right now.

"My dear, you left Draco because you knew it was the right thing to do to be with me! We're in love!"

Ginny shook her head violently. "No we're not! I hardly even know you! Sure we went to school together, but-"

A spell whipped past Ginny's head, causing her to stop talking quicker than she had started.

"Next time, I won't miss. You're in love with me Virginia Parkinson!"

Ginny felt herself dry heave, but she knew better than to make a noise. Parkinson… Had she married this girl while she was out of it? She sure hoped not! That would be a horrible ordeal to get herself out of when she finally left.

Wait a minute, she was being held captive! It took her a minute to realize, but the truth of the matter was that she really was being held against her will! She didn't just randomly fall in love with a woman and leave the party that Malfoy and his family spent a very long time planning to make perfect for her. No…She had been taken against her will.

Ginny wiped her eyes and shook her head. "What's going on? Why? Do you love him so much that you feel like you have to make him hate _me_?"

Pansy tilted her head to the side. "Oh dear…I think you're a little confused. I don't love _him!_ I never did! It's always been you that I had my eyes on! Yes I know…It's highly looked down upon to be of the lesbian persuasion, but I just can't help myself!"

Pansy took a step toward her, putting a hand to her cheek, and pressing their lips together. Something about her kiss was gentle, and Ginny allowed herself to calm down a little. That was, until she grabbed her by the hair and slammed her against the wall. "You'll stay here. You'll marry me. You will never see any of your family again, unless I accompany you. Got that?"

Ginny felt herself begin to cry as hysterically as she could manage. Pansy was a woman…A crazy woman granted, but a woman nonetheless. If there was any ounce of human left in her cruel body, she would at least show some compassion…

Pansy pulled away slightly and looked down at Ginny's vulnerable, pathetic body. "Don't you cry…" The words were thick with evil, but her eyes were a little kinder. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Get dressed," she said. She turned to the door and opened it. "We're going to Hogsmeade, so we can show our new love off."

-

Draco ran up the steps to Blaise Zambini's room, pushing house elves and whores all the way up.

"Zambini!" he screeched at the top of his lungs, kicking his bedroom door in. He was curled in a ball with a small blonde…thing.

"What's with all the noise mate! Can't you see that I'm busy!"

Draco walked over to his side of the bed and grabbed him by his neck, slamming him up against the wall. "Where's my wife? I want her, and I want her right this second!"

Blaise felt his throat close up. "She isn't your wife remember! Not yet… I thought you didn't want to get married to her anyway!"

Draco slammed his head against the wall again, very aware that a naked blonde ran from the room. "She's never liked Pansy a day in her life. Something is wrong with her. She would never want to be with her so what did you do!"

Blaise tried to pull from his grasp, but was unsuccessful. There was nothing left to do unless he wanted to pass out.

"What makes you think I had anything to do with this?"

"Because, every time I open a paper, all I see is pictures of you and Pansy. I'm not stupid, I know you're best friends! I know she tells you everything. You would have known if they were having an affair, and if you had heard of this I know you would have told me! I want to know what is going on with her and I want to know right this fucking moment!"

Blaise shook his head, doing his best to make himself not look like a liar. "I'll find out for you. I promise I'll find out for you!"

Draco let go of him and heard a loud thump as he crashed to the floor.

"You have one week. If I don't hear from you, I'll kill you. And her."

He left and slammed the door.

-

Ginny looked all around as Pansy held her hand tightly. She had been forced to drink some sort of potion… She was allowed to speak and walk freely, so she wasn't quite sure what the potion was supposed to do…

Dozens of people with cameras were swarming them, taking pictures and asking too many questions. "So Mrs. Malfoy, you're a lesbian?" "Didn't you used to be engaged to Mr. Malfoy, Ms Parkinson?" "What are you guys doing here? Buying wedding dresses?"

"Ginny!" she heard and turned her head, but suddenly felt a sharp pang. "Ginny it's me! Ron!"

But Ginny couldn't turn to look.

"_Oh no_…" she said to herself, realizing that only a few feet before her was none other than Draco…

----

A/N I know this is kind of short, especially for me, but this is just sort of a filler chapter for all the excitement to come :D Gosh I'm excited hehe. This story is almost over so I'm a little sad, but it's always exciting to complete something you've worked years on, you know?

Well, I hope everyone has enjoyed this story so far! And as a little token of my appreciation, and because I feel wicked bad that this chapter is so short this time around, I decided that I'll give you a little preview of my upcoming story, Tempted To Touch. Sit back, relax, and think of this as a commercial on tv :D

Black Screen

_I never thought things would happen this way…_

"He's just gotten remarried Gin… I was wondering why you didn't go to the wedding!"

sigh

_But I could hardly help this sudden urge I felt to just escape from my body, my heart, my old life where I was nothing more than the wife of some stupid hero._

"In other news, Draco Malfoy, son of famed Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, escaped from Azkaban on Tuesday. He is said to be armed and very dangerous!"

_How could I have possibly known that soon I, littlest Weasley of the bunch would be harboring a criminal?_

"Let me go! Stop!"

"Calm down Weasley, I won't hurt you, if you do exactly what it is that I tell you."

"Just leave me alone!"

scream in the distance

"I don't know what it is about you Weasel, but you have me so…"

Tempted To Touch

Coming to a computer screen near you in April '08!

(lol Okay I know I'm a drama queen but shut up!)


	19. Hold Me Down

But I Never Loved You

_Hold Me Down_

A/N Only two more chapters left guys! Is anyone else as excited as I am? Nope, I don't think so :) I've been working on this story since like, 2003 lol. It's 2008 now. Yeah it took me some time. Well, to get on with the show :)

-.-

Draco walked down the crowded streets of Hogsmeade. For the first time in as long as he could remember, nobody was watching him. No cameras were around, no journalists… He always thought that this was what he wanted, but now that he was without it, he felt…Naked.

He could hardly believe what had just happened to him. He was actually starting to feel for a woman and… She turned him down for… Another woman? He understood what a lesbian was. In fact, he'd involved himself with many of them in his childhood. His father was _very _interested in them…

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a thatch of red hair. His sweet Ginny was being surrounded by no less than 50 men with cameras. On her arm was none other than Pansy Parkinson. She didn't _appear_ to be afraid…

"Ginny!" he heard before he could get himself very hidden.

Ginny's head whipped around, and he knew that she saw him. For a moment he thought she was going to run to him, excitement shining in her dark purple eyes…

Dark purple?

Draco took a few steps toward her, pushing through the crowd. "Ginny?" he whispered, touching her cheek. "Please… Just talk to me."

Ginny's eyes began to lighten up, but Pansy ripped her away. "No! She's with _me _now Draco Malfoy! You had your chance!"

It was obvious that she was beefing it up for the reporters. "Don't you dare ever hurt her again!'

Draco pulled Pansy's hand off of Ginny's. "I never hurt her! Not once! She was happy living with me, whether or not she showed it!"

Pansy glared at Ginny, her hand in her pocket so it wasn't visible that she still had her hand on her wand. "Didn't he hurt you Ginny?"

Ginny's eyes shot back to the bright purple that may as well have been black.

She refused to open her mouth, though it was obvious she was in pain. Severe physical pain. "I just want to go back home Pansy…" As vague as that sounded, Ginny knew that the home she wanted to go back to was the one where Draco was going to.

"Hear that Draco? She just wants to go home!" Pansy took Ginny by the hand, and walked in the other direction.

"Ginny, I love you… I'm _in _love with you! And I think you know that!"

"I don't care, I don't love you back! I never have and I never will, you spoiled, self-centered asshole! You only wanted me for the money anyway. Just find yourself a little red headed hussy and maybe you won't even notice the difference!"

Ginny turned her head and looked at him and felt as though she's going to cry. The vicious tone that her voice took startled even _her_! That was nothing like her!

All she wanted to do right now was run to him. The spell however, was preventing her from doing anything that she wanted to. A single tear fell down her cheek, and that was the moment that she knew she was truly in love with him.

-.-

Draco paced his room. There was something fishy going on. He knew good and well that she was not afraid of him, and he knew that her dark purple eyes meant that she was petrified…

He looked out his window and with a deep breath, decided that he was going to have to do something he had never wanted to deal with.

A/N You know what I was thinking? What ever happened to all the great old writers? MochaButterfly, Cassandra Claire, YourBeautifulNightmare, ElvenMuggle, Duck Goddess, Lee Velviet, LuckyDucky7… COME BACK TO ME!!

A/N2 Another short chapter, so I'm going to give you a little preview of _another _story I have coming out after this one.

**Ginny had no idea when she and Harry wed, that 'Death Till Us Part' meant nothing to her husband.**

_Flash of Ginny walking home in the dark. The soft sound of Hermione's voice comes in the distance_

"Yeah, Harry and Luna got married a few days ago… I went, but only because your brother was best man."

_Ginny shakes her head hard._

"I thought we were going to spend forever together! You promised me the world! You promised me your heart!"

**She was heartbroken…but then she met **_**him**_

_Draco is standing behind Ginny with a small girl to his side._

"Maybe we can have lunch some time…"

**She never knew that becoming close to him would put her life in danger.**

"I can't have a blood traitor around my daughter! We could quite easily serve her to the Dark Lord on a silver platter… She'll do…"

_Shot of Ginny running in the forbidden forest with a small blonde child in her arms_

"No, please!"

"HE'S MINE!"

**Bed Of Roses**


	20. I've Loved You All Along

But I Never Loved You

_I've Loved You All Along_

A/N Just to warn everybody, this chapter would be the chapter rated M for Blatant Sexual Activity. If NC-17 stories were allowed…this would be considered one of them. It's not particularly crazy, but it is still there, so I feel the need to give some sort of warning so as not to startle anyone.

A loud pounding startled every Weasley at the dinner table. Charlie stood and walked over to the door, but the second he opened it, Draco ran in.

"Where's Granger? Where is she? I need to see her right this second!"

Hermione walked over him and grabbed him by the arm. "Calm down, what's going on with you?"

Draco grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her face. "You were the smartest student at Hogwarts. I need your help. Ginny… She's been taken by Pansy."

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Malfoy, she left you for Pansy. It shocked us too, but that doesn't mean that she's being held against her will."

Ron was sitting at the table, flipping through the paper. Draco could see that on the cover was a picture of Ginny and Draco. It was the day at Hogsmeade where he'd last seen her. He then got an idea.

"Mrs. Weasley, you obviously know about Ginny's eyes, right?"

All of Ginny's brothers looked lost, but Molly nodded. "Yes, they change color."

Draco grabbed the paper from Ron, ignoring his disgruntled shout. "Look at her face. Look."

In the middle of the paper was a picture of Pansy and Ginny, hand in hand. Ginny's face was bright and cheerful, with her head tilted on Pansy's shoulder. Her eyes, however, were the most vibrant shade of purple Molly had ever seen them.

"Oh Merlin…" She looked up to Draco. "Get her away from that wench!"

Draco nodded, grabbing Hermione by the arm and running from the house. Bill and Charlie were right behind them.

-.-

Ginny felt her whole body shake. Pansy had put her under _some_ spell she didn't understand, and now here she was…in this tiny light blue nightie that was _very _tiny and _**very**_ see-through.

"Pansy please… Why would you want to be with someone that didn't love you?"

That was the last thing she had remembered before waking up, tied to 'her' bed. Ginny felt her chest heave.

Pansy was beautiful, this was hard to deny. In her younger years at Hogwarts, she had been compared quite often to a pug, but these days she could put a Victoria's Secret model to shame.

The only problem? Ginny was heterosexual. She was _jealous_ of Pansy's looks, not attracted to them.

Pansy crawled up to her on the bed, pressing soft kisses along her neck. "I'll make you love me whether you want to or not."

Ginny felt herself begin to shake. Tears started to stream from her eyes, causing Pansy to stop what she was doing. She sighed and stood up.

"Fine. I don't want you to be miserable so here."

Pansy took Ginny's chin between her fingers and opened her mouth slightly. She reached onto the side table and grabbed a light pink potion, sliding a few drops into her mouth.

Ginny's tears stopped instantly, but it took a few more moments for her body to relax. She took a deep breath and bit her lower lip. "Why me Pansy? Why?"

Pansy crawled toward her and licked her lips. "You can't help who you fall in love with Ginny."

The sincerity of her voice gave Ginny chills. She wasn't truly a monster…She was just someone in love. Sure she was a little nuts, and she'd resorted to kidnapping, but it was love guiding her.

Ginny could feel herself weakening against her touch. What was that potion she'd given her?

Pansy lay a gentle hand against her cheek and looked her in her eyes. "Please…Just trust me. Just once."

Pressing her soft lips against Ginny's forehead, Ginny actually felt herself begin to trust her. It was a weird sensation, and she knew she wouldn't have felt it without the potion, but something about this situation felt right to her.

A kiss was pressed to her lips, and Ginny could hardly control herself. Somewhere from the beginning of her memory, she'd neglected to notice that her arms and legs had been untied from the bed.

Pansy's lips moved to her neck, and her hand slid under the nightie. With a fluid motion, Ginny felt a finger trace the outline of her body inside her tiny blue panties. Ginny gasped.

"Shh… It's okay. Just trust me. I'll make sure you enjoy yourself."

Ginny felt her hands come up to Pansy's cheeks. Her brain knew what it wanted to do, but the potion hindered her. She wanted more than anything to hit her, make her hurt the way she did, but she just couldn't.

Pansy slid her hand into the rather useless panties and for what seemed like ages, tried her best to memorize every inch she could touch. She wasn't trying to pleasure anybody, she was just enjoying the feeling of the soft flesh under her fingers.

Ginny felt her breath quicken. "Please Pansy…" She knew how she meant it, but that wasn't how it came out. It came out as more a needy whimper.

"It's okay Ginny. Just close your eyes."

She did. Ginny figured that if she just submitted to the potion…Submitted to Pansy, that maybe it wouldn't be as horrible as if she fought to free herself. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to prepare herself for what she knew was to come.

Draco watched as Hermione began to read the book that was between the four of them. "Well? Do you see anything?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Listen, if you ask me that one more time, I'm going to fling this book at your head. Go over there, sit beside Bill. Talk about _anything_."

Draco walked away, brushing his hair from his face.

"Mate…I hate to be the one to ask this, but I know everyone has it on their minds," Charlie asked, standing beside the obviously distraught man, "how can you be so sure that she's _not _enamored with this…Parkinson character?"

Draco sighed. He had been thinking the same thing himself. How could he be so sure?

"_We'll go as slow as you need, okay Princess? There's no rush…"_

_Ginny leaned into his lips. "Thank you…"_

_Draco pressed soft kisses against her neck. "If there's anything you want me to stop doing…or anything you want me to do more…"_

_Ginny giggled at the way he had phrased that, and was somewhat startled by the words that came next._

"_The most important thing here though Ginny…I want you to trust me."_

_She looked up at him with wide, green eyes, (which he hoped meant sincerity,) and said, "I trust you with me more than I've ever trusted anybody else…"_

He shook his head, trying to get the memory away. It hurt more than it helped right now…

"I love your sister. I'll be honest, I didn't mean to. I never wanted to love her, but for some reason, I just couldn't help myself! I've known for a while now that we were to get married as soon as she was old enough. I never thought twice of it. I always figured we'd be married, I'd get my money, pop out an heir, and then we'd go our separate ways, like my parents did! Stay married for show of course…But find separate lovers."

"I could have told you Ginny would never go for something like that. She is a hopeless romantic and there is no way you'd succeed in getting her hand if she thought that was the way it was going to be."

Draco shook his head in Billy's direction. "We talked about it and she seemed ready to go through with it without my love…I never got to tell her how I truly feel…"

"If you treated her properly, I'm sure she could feel it."

Draco looked up at Ginny's oldest brother and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, Ginny was always very perceptive. If you were treating her horribly she may not even want to be near you long enough to notice. If she wanted to be in your presence she would have sensed your feelings."

Draco sighed. "I just hope she's alright…Pansy is a little crazy…"

-.-

"Does this hurt?" Pansy asked in a gentle tone, sliding her first finger inside Ginny.

Ginny didn't move at all. She just lay there, trying to pretend there was nothing going on down below. The potion had succeeded in calming her down, and even at some points made her appreciate where she was, but deep down, she knew she didn't like women, least of all Pansy.

Ginny felt her eyes open in a startled manner as she felt a tongue trace her most hidden areas. And yet they weren't hidden in this moment… She had never felt so vulnerable, and so liberated all at the same time.

"If I'm hurting you, just let me know." Her voice was that of genuine concern, which slightly threw Ginny off.

"No…" she said gently. "I'm not hurt…"

She felt her whole body tense up when she felt a tentative tongue flick at her most sensitive inner crevices. Her body betrayed her when she felt her back arch, and a whimper came from her lips.

Pansy's whole face burst with happiness. "That's right Ginny. Just enjoy this, okay?"

Deep in her brain Ginny knew she was being raped, but for some reason she just couldn't be mortified about it at the moment. She assumed it was the potion, because she had the uncontrollable urge to whip Pansy onto her back and reciprocate the same torture…

Pansy gave Ginny's inner thigh a gentle nip before sliding up to flick her clit with the tip of her tongue. Sliding one finger into her, she looked up to see her face. "Everything alright?"

Ginny grew bold and growled a scary one. She glared down at Pansy. "Stop talking to me!"

It was obvious to Pansy just then that Ginny was about to reach her first female inflicted orgasm. "Just close your eyes Ginny, and feel this."

She sucked roughly against the sensitive flesh and slid an additional finger deep inside her, searching desperately for the elusive G-Spot that she had yet to experience for herself.

A harsh shout and a collage of limbs and hair made Pansy unsure of what exactly happened for the next few seconds, but after a little bit, Ginny calmed down and curled herself into a ball. The potion had worn off after her orgasm, it was obvious now.

"Well…"

Ginny's whole face was covered in tears. She couldn't believe what she had just done, and what she had just allowed to happen to her. "Please…Just leave me alone. You got what you wanted, just go away!"

What Ginny would never know was that on her way out, Pansy had begun to cry for herself…

-.-

Draco banged his head against the wall for around the hundredth time when Hermione's voice caught his attention. "This sounds about right!"

He ran to her side and looked into the book. "What?"

She pointed to the description of a spell called "Diligo Raptor"

He raised an eyebrow. "What does it do?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Can't you read?" Without a second thought on the subject, Hermione began to read. "Diligo Raptor is Latin for Love Thief. This spell is to be used to create a forceful surge of anger whenever the love of the spell caster is in question from the spell receiver."

When Draco looked lost, Hermione sighed. "If Pansy put this spell on Ginny it means that she will become angry if you question her love of Pansy, or Pansy's love of her. What I'm reading here is that you have to show her that _you_ love _her _without questioning anything. Remind her of her love for you, and if there's any there…She'll come back to you."

Draco nodded. "Well, this I can definitely do!"

A/N Okay guys, this is the second to last chapter…Just one left! Okay, I realize this was put up a little early, but whatever lol. The last chapter won't come up until NEXT week.


	21. Please, Marry Me?

But I Never Loved You

_Please…Marry Me?_

A/N Okay guys, the way that I set the end of this chapter up is so that I now have some room for an Epilogue. I moved some things around because I got so many whimpers about not having an epilogue lol. So, this is the last chapter of substance, but there will still be another after this one to tie up the loose ends :)

-.-

A pounding at Blaise's door made him roll out of bed, quite startled. "Coming. I'm coming!"

As soon as he opened the door, Draco had Blaise's neck in a vice grip. "I'm going to ask you this question one time, and then I snap your neck."

Blaise's eyes got huge as he tried to wriggle from the furious man's grasp. "What did I do?"

Draco slammed his head against the wall. "I didn't say you could talk!"

Hermione's tiny hand rested against Draco's arm. "Calm down Draco…"

He took a deep breath and shook his head. "Fine. Zabini, where is my wife?" he asked before he could rephrase his words.

"She's not your wife. She left you for Pansy remember?"

Judging by the look in Blaise's eyes, he knew something was going on. This made Draco all the more furious.

"Where the_fuck_is she Zabini!" he shouted, slamming his whole body against the wall as roughly as he could.

His eyes went wide and he felt blood drip from his lip, where he accidentally bit through.

"Okay fine…She's planning to go to Belgium. It's legal to get married there for them."

Draco's eyes went wide and he slapped Zabini as hard as he could manage with one shaky hand.

"Where is she now?"

Blaise looked up to the clock behind Draco's head. "She's leaving in two hours. She should still be in her summer home. It's in-"

"I know where it is, you fucker. I just have one more question for you." He now held Blaise by the neck.

"How could you call yourself my best friend? Why would you do this to me? Why would you help her take Ginny away from me when you _knew_how much I loved her?"

Blaise shook his head. "Draco, you told me you _didn't _want to marry her, first of all!"

With another punch to the gut, Draco lifted him off of the ground by the neck. "I swear with everything in my core that if I don't make it in time, I will come back and rip you into a million pieces!"

He tossed him to the ground and the three Weasley's, (well, the two Weasley's and the one soon-to-be Weasley) followed him as he ran from the room.

-.- -.-

Ginny was still laying in the bed that Pansy had left her in hours ago. They were going to go somewhere, or so she heard… She hadn't been paying much attention to anything, as her whole body was aching with shame. She hadn't even gotten up enough to put her clothes back on. She was in thin, silk socks, and the sheet.

"Are you hungry Ginny?"

She didn't answer. She couldn't have been more grateful for the fact that Pansy didn't talk to her in response. All she wanted was to go to sleep and never wake up…but she just couldn't sleep.

Memories from the night before were tormenting her to the point where all she wanted to do was figure out a way to open the locked double-door'd windows. She wasn't sure how high up they were, but she figured that if she fell on her dead the right way-

"Where is she Pansy!"

Ginny's eyes widened. She wanted with everything in her, to run to Draco and wrap her arms around him. In one instant, however, she felt a deep hatred for him. The spell…Pansy had mention that she was under a spell but Ginny was unsure of what it was.

She reached out to the chair near her bed and grabbed the nightie that Pansy had taken off of her the night before. She slipped it onto her body and walked out into the living area, where two of her brothers, Draco and Hermione were standing. She was unsure whether or not to feel excitement that was rushing through her veins.

She allowed a light smile when Charlie ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her small body.

"Baby girl…"

"Let go of her!" Pansy shouted, her wand out and pointed toward him.

"Stupefy!" Hermione shouted, and Pansy was on the ground. She took each of Ginny's brothers by a hand and left the room.

"Go ahead Draco. Take your time."

Draco sat on the small couch that was in the living area and looked Ginny in the face. "So…do you enjoy it here?"

Ginny felt her body begin to tense up. "Leave me alone. I already told you who it is that I love!" Even as she spoke the words, she knew what it was that she really wanted to say.

Draco took a deep breath and patted the cushion next to himself. "I didn't deny that you love Pansy. Just sit next to me. Talk to me."

Ginny took a step toward him, unsure of how to feel. She sat beside him, feeling her heart beat faster than she was sure it ever had.

"I don't doubt that you love Pansy…I never said I did. I just…Wish that you loved me."

Ginny felt her whole face wretch into something she could imagine was sheer ugliness. Before she could say anything, Draco had a hand over hers as he spoke. 

"I don't know if you can feel how much I love you, but I think I want you to have this."

Out of his pocket, he pulled a beautiful ring. He placed it on her finger.

"From the beginning, this relationship we have was about money. It was about money, and family status. I never treated you the way a woman like you deserves. I wanted you to-"

He slid onto his knee before and rested his forehead against her bare leg. "I want you to marry me because you love me. I want you to be my wife not for the sake of being my wife, but because you truly love me with everything inside yourself."

For a moment, Ginny said nothing. Her body began to quake. Draco was startled and fell back. "Ginny?" he said gently, but her body continued to convulse.

"Granger!" he shouted, but he was more concerned with keeping his hands on Ginny so she didn't fall off the couch and hurt herself.

"Granger, help me!"

Hermione rushed into the room and held a hand to her chest. "Draco, you broke it! You broke the curse!"

She ran up to Ginny and held a hand to her chest. "Her heart is normal…I think these are just the effects of the spell being broken. You did it!"

Ginny crumpled in a pile on the couch. A pale hand reached out and clasped itself on Draco's.

"I want to say something to you, and I want you all to listen."

The brothers that were waiting at the door inched inside, looking at their baby sister. 

"What is it doll?"

Ginny took a deep breath and looked down. "I've just been through hell…and yet…Nobody seems the least bit bothered by the fact that I'm sitting here in a see-through nightie."

At that, nobody could help but laugh through their bellies.

A/N That took me a little longer than I meant for it to, but I have the epilogue all set up already. I know I said there wouldn't be one, but I found a perfect break in the middle of this chapter, so I decided I'd split it up :) Oh, and I have a new series started up. It's called I Still. Go check it out!


	22. Epilogue

But I Never Loved You

_Epilogue_

**A/N **This is the last chapter of this series and I'm pretty excited! There will be a much longer authors note at the end, so read and enjoy!

* * *

"Okay Ginny, are you ready to go?"

Ginny turned from the mirror to look Hermione in the face. "I think so. How did my speech sound? Do you think he'll like it?"

Hermione chuckled and pulled the veil from her face. "You make it sound so official! It's not a speech. It's your vows! And I think he'll love them. Did he write his own?"

She rolled her eyes. "He probably paid someone to write them for him…"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Was that why he was questioning my writing abilities?"

Ginny nodded. "Probably. I just hope he wrote _something_. How do I look?"

At that, she heard more than saw, her mother fall into the door.

"You look so beautiful in my gown Virginia!"

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes. "Mummy…I need to go soon you know. I can't go down the aisle with you clutching me this way." She giggled as her mother fiddled with her hair.

"Your hair looks so lovely…Your eyes look so wide with that make-up! Have you ever worn make-up before? You look so grown up!"

Ginny chuckled. "Mum, go sit outside with all the rest. I'll be out soon I promise!"

Her mother left and Ginny looked in the mirror once more. "I'm just so nervous… I know marrying him is the right thing but…Do you think seventeen is a bit too young?"

Hermione smiled and looked at her own ring. "Ginny, I'm married and I think it was the best decision I could have ever made… If you're in love then why bother waiting? I think you're doing the right thing."

Ginny took a deep breath as she heard the music begin to play.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked once again, and Ginny nodded.

"Yeah, I'm as ready as I'll ever be, I suppose."

* * *

Arthur took Ginny by the arm and led her down the aisle. The sight of Draco in his white suit, his blonde hair slicked back and his smirk in place made Ginny lose her breath. She bit her lower lip as she got closer.

And in turn, there stood Draco. He was speechless. His smirk slowly eased into a legitimately wide smile. When she reached him, he leaned in for a kiss, but Dumbledore held a hand out.

"Mr. Malfoy, the kiss generally happens at the _end _of this ceremony."

The crowd was full of giggles, but Draco pouted.

"We are gathered to bring two souls so desperately separate, together. Generally this would be the place where I put all of my two sense into the situation, but this lovely couple has decided that they wanted to say their own vows."

Draco raised an eyebrow at Ginny.

"Shall I go first?"

Ginny nodded.

With a small cough, Draco began to speak. He held up no paper. This was from memory.

"In my lifetime, I have been with more girls than I wish to mention in front of you. I've been with the tall, the beautiful, the rich…None of them were enough. You were raised poor. You're terribly short…And you're not beautiful."

At this, the crowd gasped. Fred leaned into George and whispered, "Is that all he has to say? If all it took to be married was the ability to insult someone, you and I would have been married years ago!"

"You, Virginia, are more than I ever could have asked for. Where you lack in money, you make up for in intellect. You're short in height, but are much larger than I in personality. And as for your beauty…I could never consider you beautiful beyond my wildest dreams. To me, Ginny…You are the most gorgeous creature I have ever been given the honor of knowing. I can be honest in saying that I do not feel as though I deserve you…And yet here I am, about to marry you. You can do so much better than me… That's why I chose the _alter _as the place to say this to you-"

A few people in the crowd chuckled.

"Ginny I have never loved anyone in all my life…But I can honestly say that I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone…Please… Be patient…be trusting…this is all new to me too. I promise that I will be the best husband that I can be and you will never lack for anything while we're together, physical, material, or emotional. I love you…"

Ginny felt tears stream down her cheeks.

"It's my turn now isn't it? Gosh…I thought you hadn't even written anything and here I am, crying!"

She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I feel like I have so much to say and at this point, you just took my breath away…I wrote a little poem that I'd like to read right now so… Here it goes. It's entitled, _But_ _I Never Loved You_:

I've always felt the sweetest urge

To touch

To kiss

To be above you

I even felt like I could mold you

But I never loved you.

I've kissed you and I've held you

Felt my heart pound in my chest

And I was there when needed most

My fingers eased your stress.

I've been the reason for your smile

Your face has made my plight worth while

And whenever you are in my presence

I make sure I do my best

I feel so lost when you're not with me

Feel my face slump when you're gone

I feel so unlike other girls

I feel like I'm your swan

Now I feel the harshest need to see you

Hear you

Feel you

Almost _be_ you

I feel like I just need to tease you…

My Sweet…Just know I love you."

It was at that moment that Ginny realized that Draco had a few tears in his own eyes. She leaned in and took his hand with her own.

After exchanging rings, which Ginny would hardly remember in the years to come, Ginny was wrapped up into Draco's arms, their lips so tightly together that she was sure they would fuse together to the point where they _couldn't _separate.

"I love you so much…" came Draco's rough tone.

* * *

_At Platform 9 ¾_

"Come on Gin, I can teach you at home! I don't want you to go!"

Ginny giggled as he pulled her into his arms.

"Come on Draco, we've been through this a million times before! I need to go to school!"

He gave her the most evil glare that he could manage as she placed her trunks on the ground beside them.

"I'll write you every single day, I promise. You can come visit on weekends and I'll come home on holidays, okay?"

Draco tugged her in for a rough kiss.

"I'll miss you Mrs. Malfoy."

"And I'll miss you Mr. Weasley."

"Hey listen, that's not okay! If you love me you'll know better than to call me that in the future."

With a sweet giggle and one final kiss she whispered into his pale ear, "But I _Never_ Loved you!"

* * *

**A/N **That last line was in a teasing way of course :)

Okay and now I have some final notes to leave on this story and then we will be finished FOREVER!!

Okay note number one: This is for my one horrible little flamer. As I've said a million times before, most of this story was written when I was very young. There was very little plot because back then I sort of just wrote on a whim, and I added a plot towards the end just because I wanted to end this story that I started. Yes, I am aware that it sounds horrible, but I'd like to see YOUR work from your youth! Yes sometimes what I write is a little bit awkward, but I have very little time to myself at this point.

I write for _me_! I love my readers and reviewers but you all must understand, very few people in my family are healthy. I can only write a few words here and there because I'm running back and forth to hospital appointments because my mom, aunt, and grandma have cancer, not even _counting _my own. I am very busy and just the fact that I have any time at all is amazing to me.

And to those of you who have been here since the beginning for me, _I love all of you!_ I love everyone who took the time to read my story, whether you enjoyed it or not. Thank you so much!

About a sequel…I have one that I'm thinking about now so I hope you guys are patient :) I have another story out there called "I Still". This story is the next series that I'm going to write, so please read it and review!

I love you all and thank you _so _much for making this story my most reviewed story of any of my others!

_Missy Starlight_


End file.
